En el amor esta la salvacion
by Jill-Picolo
Summary: Un sueño hace que la vida pueda cambiarles a muchas personas. HarryHermione y otras parejas ques iran surgiendo. Gracias Emily Wolen.
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes que aparencen en este fic no son propiedad mia sino de la gran Rowling.

En este fic esta catalogo R por capitulos futuros que contendran LEMON, si no te gusta ya esta avisado.

Quiero dedicarle este fic a Emily Wolen por ayudarme a escribir algunas partes y revisar todo lo que he escrito, se que ahí partes que según tu son algo fuertes (y se que tienes razón) pero esto es lo que yo queria escribir igual que se que tu lo entiendes. Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

En un soleado parque, lleno de niños jugando se encontraba una joven mujer pelirroja y con unos hermosos ojos verdes, mecía el carrito de su pequeño hijo de unos meses que dormía placidamente.

- Vaya a si que los rumores son ciertos, el hijo es tan feo como su padre – la pelirroja se levanto rápidamente, llevando su mano derecha a su espalda tras su chaqueta para enfrentar a una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos sonrientes que la miraban.

- No te metas con mi hijo – recrimino – además, su padre no es tan feo.

- Nunca entendí donde tienes el gusto Lily.

- Cerca del tuyo Anne.

- Muy graciosa niña, muy graciosa – a brazo a la mujer – te he extrañado mucho señora Potter.

- Y yo a ti – le contesto dentro del abrazo – no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho – se separaron y se sentaron en el banco donde la pelirroja había estado antes sentada - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – la chica fijo sus ojos verdes en los castaños de su amiga – bueno, vale, no estoy de maravilla, no lo estoy pasando en grande, pero al menos soy libre.

- ¿Qué clase de libertad tienes? Pasas los días con miedo de que te encuentren, moviéndote de un sitio a otro, has entregado a tu …

- no sigas por ahí Lily – grito la otra – puede que no tenga una vida muy estable, pero era justo lo que tenia que hacer, era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a asumir.

- No me hables de riesgos, yo si estoy corriendo riesgos y te aseguro de que son mayores que los tuyos.

- Lily ¿para que me has llamado, que quieres contarme?

- Hay una profecía.

- ¿Qué clase de profecía? ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Hay una profecía sobre un niño nacido a finales de Julio que acabara con el que no debe ser nombrado.

- ¿Estas de broma? ¿Me estas diciendo que es tu hijo?

- No lo se Anne, puede ser Harry u otro niño, no se sabe cual de los dos será.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer?

- Escondernos, Dumbledore nos ayudara y eso es lo que haremos, nos esconderemos hasta que haya pasado el peligro – escondió su rostro entre sus manos – tengo mucho miedo Anne.

- Lo entiendo Lily, es lógico, pero todo saldrá bien estoy segura, ya lo veras.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro que si, vamos, James es el tipo con mas suerte que conozco, de cuantas se escapo en el colegio.

- Si puede ser, pero si algo me ocurriera…

- Nada te va a pasar – la interrumpió.

- Eso no lo sabes Anne. Y yo quiero que mi hijo tenga un futuro y ahí es donde entras tú.

- ¿Yo? Lily no creo que pueda hacer mucho, mira la vida que llevo ahora.

- Si puedes. He investigado unos hechizos de protección y he encontrado dos que me pueden servir, el primero ya esta hecho, pero si algo me ocurre, tú deberás de seguir con el segundo, por si es necesario.

- Lily no me puedes pedir algo así, díselo a Sirius, Peter o a Remus, cualquiera de ellos lo haría encantado.

- No. Se que si se lo pidiera lo harían, pero es un hechizo muy difícil y complicado, necesito que lo haga la mejor.

- Pues hazlo tú.

- Anne si te lo pido a ti es porque yo no podré hacer ese hechizo, escúchame bien si tu lo llegas a realizar será porque yo no este aquí para proteger a mi hijo y porque el hechizo que he creado ahora se ha roto.

- Lily yo…

- Por favor Anne aun faltan piezas para realizarlo, pero se que tu las encontraras, eres la mas indicada, por favor ayúdame a salvar a mi hijo.

- Lily, pero que se supone que voy a hacer, ni siquiera puedo usar mi varita para que no detecten mi magia.

- Anne mira a esos niños – indico la pelirroja – corren y juegan felices, sin preocupaciones, yo quisiera eso para mi hijo ¿Qué quieres tu Anne? Si Voldemort vence ni nuestros hijos ni esos niños podrán vivir en paz. – estiro unos pergaminos hacia la otra chica que después de mirarlos durante unos segundos, suspiro y los cogio.

- Esta bien ¿En que consiste?

- Prométemelo.

- Vamos Lily ya te he dicho que lo haría.

- Promételo.

- Esta bien lo prometo ¿Contenta?

- Si gracias – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa – Es un hechizo de protección, mira esto es lo que tengo…

Se levanto sobresaltada de la cama, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a escapar.

Salto de su cama y corrió a las escaleras, continuo hasta pararse delante de la puerta, abrió despacio y se acerco hasta una de las camas, corrió los doseles y encontró a su ocupante durmiendo placidamente, le agito suavemente el hombro hasta que abrió sus verdes ojos y la miro durante unos segundos medio adormilado intentando comprender que hacia allí a esas horas de la noche.

- He soñado con tu madre

- ¿Hermione?

- Debo ir a contarle a Dumbledore ¿Me acompañas?

- ¿Que? – pregunto el chico aun dormido.

- Acabo de soñar con tu madre, hablaba con otra mujer, tenían un hechizo para protegerte.

- Hermione – la llamo el con la voz tomada aun por el sueño – solo fue un sueño, nada mas.

- ¿Solo fue un sueño Harry? – el chico afirmo con la cabeza – de acuerdo. Entonces… ¿Tú no sabes nada de ninguna profecía? – el la miro fijamente.

- Dame las gafas – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama – vamos a hablar con Dumbledore.

- Bien señorita Granger, si lo he comprendido bien usted soñó que la madre del señor Potter hablaba con otra mujer a la que llamo Anne – la chica asintió - ¿No dijo su apellido?

- No, no lo hizo – en esos momentos otro hombre entro en el despacho.

- Profesor Snape, siento haberle despertado – Hermione miro detenidamente a su profesor, había aparecido con un camisón gris que le llegaba a los tobillos y un gorro con una borla colgando de él, tuvo que apartar la vista de él, pero fue mala idea girarla hacia su amigo que intentaba aguantar las carcajadas.

- No se preocupe director.

- Vera la señorita Granger a soñado con una mujer tal vez nos pueda ayudar a saber quien es. Señorita si puede describir a la mujer al profesor Snape.

- Bueno es de estatura media, tenia el pelo castaño y hasta casi la cintura, sus ojos son del mismo color y la madre de Harry la llamaba Anne., pero no llego a decir su apellido.

- Snape – los tres miraron al profesor que miraba al fuego de la chimenea – ese es su apellido, Snape.

- No se parecía a usted profesor – intervino Hermione.

- No sabia que tuviera hermanas – susurro Harry a la chica.

- No es mi hermana señor Potter, es su apellido de casada, el de soltera es Jackoson.

- Haber si lo entiendo, Hermione soñó con tu madre que estaba hablando con otra mujer, que resulta ser la esposa de Snape – miro a su amigo que revolvía su desayuno exasperado.

- Si Ron, por última vez, eso es lo que paso.

- Pero sigue sin habiendo algo que no comprendo.

- ¿El que? ¿La razón por la que Hermione tuvo ese sueño?

- No. ¿Quién demonios se casaría con Snape? – Harry miro a su amigo que devoraba su desayuno.

- Hola chicos – los interrumpió otra voz.

- Hola Ginny – le contesto su hermano.

- ¿habéis visto a Hermione? – los dos negaron – es muy raro había quedado con ella en la biblioteca para que me explicara runas y no a aparecido. Les pregunte a Parvati y Lavender y me han dicho que cuando se levantaron Hermione ya no estaba en su cama.

- Se habrá ido a Hogs­meade – comento Ron – vamos nosotros también, seguro que la encontramos allí.

- No lo creo – indico Harry – iré a buscarla. Vete tú a Hogsmeade y buscara, yo la buscare por el colegio, si no la encuentro iré yo mas tarde.

- De acuerdo amigo, pero seguro que ya esta en el pueblo, buscando algún libro.

Recorrió casi todo el colegio, buscándola en la biblioteca, en la torre de astronomía, pero no la localizo, corrió a su habitación y en su baúl encontró el mapa que los gemelos Weasley le habían dado unos años atrás, lo utilizo y la localizo en el túnel que se escondía detrás de la bruja tuerta, fue hacia allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, traspaso la estatua y la encontró sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en posición de indio y mirando al frente con la vista perdida, se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada, permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

- Tu madre te quería mucho.

- Eso creo.

- No lo creas, yo te lo puedo asegurar, sentía todo lo que ellas sentían y te tenía muchísimo amor.

- ¿Sentías lo mismo que ellas? No lo entiendo ¿Notabas sus sentimientos?

- No era como si fuera yo quien los tuviera, podía notar su preocupación por ti, su miedo, la otra mujer Anne tenia mucho miedo y un gran dolor, muchísimo sufrimiento, sentí como si mi corazón doliera, como si hubiese perdido a alguien muy importante. No me gusto Harry fue como si se metieran dentro de mi ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

- Tengo una ligera idea – contesto el con una sonrisa triste.

- Lo siento Harry lo había olvidado. Solo pensaba en mí.

- Eso no es malo Hermione, te pasas la vida preocupándote por mi y olvidándote hasta de ti misma – le cogio una mano entre las suyas – Hermione va para un año que tus padres murieron y no hablas de ello, estamos a principios de nuestro último año y cada vez te preocupas mas por mi y yo ni si querrá se como estas tu, no nos cuentas como te sientes, como estas y ahora además este sueño, yo no quiero que te veas tan involucrada en todo esto, no quiero que te expongas tanto.

- Creo que hace tiempo que me expongo Harry y no me arrepiento de ello. Quero ayudar, quiero ayudarte.

- Lo sé pero si te pasara algo a ti o a Ron, no podría vivir con ello, no soportaría perderos a ninguno.

- No nos perderás, te lo prometo Harry.


	2. La vuelta

Se quedo unos minutos mirando las puertas de aquel gran castillo que en sus tiempos de estudiantes la había resguardado durante siete años comenzó a caminara hacia el fortaleza y sintió como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a escapar del pecho.

había vuelto de nuevo se lo había prometido a ella, le dijo que encontraría una salida y que si no era así, haría todo lo posible para que nada le ocurriera a su hijo, pero había fallado en su promesa durante tantos años había estado buscando la manera de que esa maldita profecía no se cumpliera, pero no lo encontró nada puede impedir que se cumpla, así que no le quedaba otra que volver y enfrentarlo todo de nuevo, el problema que no tenia muchos ánimos la verdad es que no tenia ninguna gana de que los recuerdos la absorbieran, era demasiado doloroso, viajando buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas, no tenia que pensar estaba siempre demasiado ocupada y demasiado cansada para hacerlo, pero ahora mientras subía esas escaleras que tantas veces había subido riendo acompañada de sus amigos o solamente discutiendo, todo volvía a su mente como si hubiese pasado el día anterior, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? que dieciséis, diecisiete años, eran tantos y habían pasado tan rápido, como habían perdido la inocencia tan pronto.

Cuando recibió la carta de Dumbledore pensó en negarse, decirle que no podía aceptar porque tenia algo mas urgente en ese momento, que no sabia de que promesa le estaba hablando, que se estaba confundiendo de persona, pero no pudo cuando en la carta leyó lo que le había ocurrido a Sirius.

Otra muerte mas de una persona a la que quería, cuando apareció en aquella isla donde ella estaba en esos momentos haciendo sus investigaciones, no supo como reaccionar en un principio, tenia sentimientos en contra aquellos que le decían que el era un asesino y otros que no le dejaban de repetir que no podía ser que Sirius jamás habría traicionado a James.

Durante los cuatro meses que estuvieron allí juntos, toda la alegría parecía haber vuelto a su cuerpo con el allí, era como estar de nuevo en casa y hasta en algunos momentos creyó volver a saber lo que era la felicidad.

Recordó cuando le contó que Peter era el verdadero culpable, hasta a ella le costo creerlo.

- ¿No has pensado que tal vez fue culpa vuestra? – pregunto ella una vez que estaban en aquella paradisíaca playa, los ojos azules de él se clavaron con ira en los suyos.

- Espero Anne que estés de broma y no que me estés diciendo que fue nuestra culpa que Peter traicionara a James y a Lily. Eran sus amigos- termino gritando – no si te parece le podemos hacer un monumento, en realidad James se lo merecía- contesto sarcásticamente.

- Sirius – llamo ella – todavía te puedo dar un puñetazo- gruño la chica – yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento. A lo que me refería es que siempre vivió a vuestras sombras, tal vez solo lo hizo para resaltar sobre vosotros, Peter siempre fue un poco … ya sabes.

- ¿Inútil? – interrogo el otro subiendo una ceja.

- Sirius – le regaño ella – no me refiero a vosotros, nunca le vi defenderse solo, siempre uno de vosotros lo hacia por el.

- Y bien que me arrepiento de ello.

- Supongo que nada ha salido como esperábamos.

- No supongo que nade salio como debía – susurro el – yo siempre creí que tu terminarías formando una familia con …

- Sirius, déjalo – indico rápidamente ella - De eso ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar.

- No puedo creer que me digas en serio que no te importa.

- Yo nunca he dicho que no me importará – contesto ella molesta – solo que no quiero hablar de ello.

- el te extraña.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?

- Lo sé lo conozco muy bien, y lo se.

- Que pesado llegas a hacer, eso paso hace mucho tiempo y odio pensar en el pasado.

- ¿Por qué Anne? Porque odias tanto un pasado que vivimos día a día.

- Yo no lo vivo día a día.

- Si que lo haces, si no que demonios pintas aquí, que estas investigando si no, que es lo que quieres evitar.

- Que mueran mas inocentes Sirius eso es lo que quiero evitar. No quiero verme un día mirando a otro niño y decirle no te preocupes majo que aunque Voldemort te quiera matar y el sea mas fuerte que nosotros, tu tranquilo que no va a pasar nada.

- Tú nunca le has tenido que decir eso a Harry – protesto el hombre.

- Y me alegro Sirius porque no creo que pudiera ponerme delante de el y mentirle.

- Yo no le miento – protesto el otro.

- No solo le ocultas la verdad.

- Es por su bien. Se parece mucho a James, si le cuento todo es capaz de intentar matar el solo a Voldemort.

- Pues como no encontremos una salida será lo que tenga que hacer ¿No lo olvides?

- No lo hago – mascullo el otro – no lo hago.

- ¿Tanto se parece a James? – pregunto la chica.

- Más de lo que te imaginas. Aunque tiene los ojos de Lily.

- Lily – suspiro ella – la extraño tanto. Nadie me dice ahora que esta mal lo que hago, nadie.

- Intentas negar un pasado que vive aun en tu mente.

- No Sirius no vive, esta muerto como ellos, porque es así como yo me siento.

- Todo saldrá bien esta vez ya lo veras – ella le miro y le sonrió, luego miro la puesta de sol que en esos momentos hacia acto de aparición.

- Anne has llegado pronto – le dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos – pensé que llegarías mañana.

- Director Dumbledore – se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño abrazo al que el correspondió - ¿Cómo a estado?

- Bien, bien ¿Y tu? Te ves tan bonita como siempre – alabó.

- Y usted ve tan poco como siempre – rió ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- He estado – fue su única respuesta – director como supo de la promesa que le hice a Lily, solo lo sabíamos ella y yo – no quería ser tan directa, pero llevaba pensando en ello desde que había recibido la carta.

- Una de nuestras alumnas y que por cierto es la mejor amiga del hijo de los Potter, lo soñó.

- ¿Lo soñó?

- Si, así fue soñó con el día que tú le prometiste a Lily que cuidarías de Harry.

- No creo que pueda hacerlo, no he conseguido nada.

- Pero lo harás, se que eres capaz de todo.

- Yo mas bien diría de casi todo – añadió otra voz, ella no se tuvo que dar la vuelta para saber a quien pertenecía, conocía bien ese tono que el siempre solía utilizar.

- Hola Severus – saludo, pero el hombre se quedo en silencio mirándola.

- Has visto profesor Snape – comento el director – ya le dije que ella vendría, estaba seguro de que aceptaría.

- A decir verdad fue una sorpresa, creía que a ti solo te gustaba huir.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – ironizo ella – puedo comprobar que sigues tan alegre y feliz como siempre.

- Profesor Snape – interrumpió Dumbledore – porque no la acompaña hasta la que será su habitación. Descansa un poco y reunete conmigo mas tarde hay una reunión con los miembros de la orden y quiero que les expliques lo que has averiguado. ¿La acompañara entonces?

- No hace falta – contesto ella rápidamente – seguro que la podré encontrar sola.

- No mejor te acompaño, no vaya a ser que por el camino decidas largarte – se dio la vuelta pero pudo oír igualmente el bufido emitido por la chica que lo siguió.

Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del colegio sin mirarse ni dirigirse ni una sola palabra, hasta una puerta vieja de madera.

- Esta será tu habitación – dijo el mientras se volvía a ir.

- Gracias por la ayuda y por la gratificante bienvenida – se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho cuando el se dio la vuelta y la miro con ira en sus ojos.

- Que bienvenida esperabas – grito el – se supone que me tengo que alegrar de verte.

- Severus se que estas enfadado conmigo y no digo que no tengas derecho.

- Tengo mas que derecho – le interrumpió el.

- No vayas de victima, no es un papel que te pegue mucho.

- A ti tampoco – ella suspiro e intento controlar su voz al hablar.

- Se que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero tampoco …

- Que no estuvo bien – grito el alzando mas la voz - ¿Qué no estuvo bien? ¿Qué nunca me amaras? ¿Qué me engañaste? ¿Qué me dejaras? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que no estuvo bien?

- Mira intento darte una explicación y ni si quiera tengo que hacerlo – chillo ella también - no tienes ningún derecho a decirme todo eso. Déjame hablar ahora a mi – dijo ella cuando vio que él iba a replicar – nunca te engañe y los dos lo sabemos, igual que sabes que nunca, nunca te ame por lo mismo que tu jamás me amaste a mi, solo hubo una razón por la que acepte que al final mi padre me comprometiera y casara contigo y esa razón murió el por si tu no lo recuerdas. Severus te tenía mucho aprecio pero nunca te ame, no digas que te engañe – la cara de él cara vez estaba mas irritada, se acerco rápidamente a ella sujetándola por los brazos y apretándola contra la puerta.

- Me engañaste – susurro contra su cara – fue por él, crees que no lo sé, a caso piensas que no se que fue por el por quien me dejaste, te vi la última noche que desapareciste, se donde fuiste.

- Suéltame – le grito ella apartándose de él – Si te sientes herido por eso míralo de esta manera, yo me siento igual.

- Yo ya no ciento nada – murmuro el yéndose por el pasillo.

Ella entro en la habitación, una calidez la envolvió en ese momento, cerró la puerta y se quedo apoyada en ella, dejándose caer contra el suelo, puso su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas mientras intentaba calmarse.

Cuando picaron a la puerta estuvo tentada por no abrir, no quería encontrarse con Severus de nuevo y que volvieran a discutir, ya había tenido bastante para un solo día. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a su antigua profesora allí.

- Profesora McGonagall.

- Hola querida ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

- Estoy bien con muchas preocupaciones con lo que esta pasando, pero estoy bien. Te están esperando.

Siguió a la mujer mientras conversaba con ella y le contaba todo lo que había visto en estos años, como le hubiera gustado que estuviera con ella para enseñarle encantamientos que le hubiesen encantado, iba tan entretenida hablando que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían entrado en el despacho del director.

La profesora le presento a las personas que allí se encontraban, miembros de la nueva orden del fénix, ella los saludo y coloco posteriormente unos papeles sobre la mesa del escritorio del director, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Severus Snape entro en la estancia acompañado por otro hombre. Anne se quedo sin palabras mirando fijamente a la persona que acompañaba a Snape.

Había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto, su ropa estaba gastada, su pelo seguía llevándolo largo hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros, su rostro tranquilo y sus ojos castaños siempre tan transparentes.

- Hola Anne – saludo él hombre – me alegro de verte, Severus ya me había comentado que estabas aquí.

- Hola… Remus – parecía que hasta le costaba pronunciar su nombre, no lo había dicho en alto durante un montón de años porque temía que si lo hacia el dolor que le produjera seria tan fuerte que terminaría matándola, pero ahora lo había vuelto a decir y sonaba también.

- Pasar – invito Dumbledore – Anne nos iba a contar lo que había averiguado – consiguió apartar los ojos de él y concentrarse de nuevo en los papeles.

- Bien – suspiro – durante estos últimos años he estado viajando a través de casi todo el mundo preparando todo lo que pudiera nuestra defensa para cuando volviera Voldemort y a decir verdad y muy a mi pesar he de decir que no he encontrado nada que se pueda decir fructífero, no hay manera de evitar la profecía, podemos proyectar unas defensas para ayudar a Harry cuando eso ocurra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – interrogo una chica que estaba allí.

- ¿Tonks? – la chica asintió - Veras no se puede evitar las profecías, no hay manera de hacerlo, pero lo que si se puede hacer es modificarlas, eso fue lo que me dejo Lily, un hechizo para digamos modificar la profecía, por ello lo que debemos tener en cuenta es que Harry debe ser quien mate a Voldemort, pero eso no quiere decir que lo tiene que hacer solo ni que se deba permitir que sea Voldemort quien mate a Harry. En este pergamino he escrito todo lo que he encontrado sobre las profecías - se inclino sobre la mesa cuando el resto de personas se pusieron alrededor para ver lo que ella les mostraba – esta es mi opinión y puedo asegurar que me ha llevado mucho tiempo recabar toda esta información.

- Entonces la única salida que tenemos es ayudar a Harry a matar a Voldemort – interrogo Remus junto a ella, que no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía.

- Si eso es exactamente. Voldemort es un mago muy poderoso y solo otro del mismo poder lo podrá vencer, mira eso lo descubrí en Egipto – le señalo uno de los pergaminos, Remus se inclino para ver lo que ella le mostraba acercándose aun mas a ella – en el momento en que Voldemort intento matar a Harry y su cicatriz se formo fue el momento en que se decidió… que solo Harry lo… podría detener… Lily hizo un hechizo muy útil, el de protección de la sangre y aunque ya no es efectivo, deberemos hacer uno muy parecido…debemos encontrar a una persona que diera todo por Harry… que… diera su vida por el – estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda con la proximidad de Remus que no parecía darse cuenta, aunque para cierto profesor de pociones, no fue algo que pasara desapercibido – que lo ame de verdad.

La noche había caído rápidamente en el castillo, Remus y Anne habían quedado solos en el despacho de Dumbledore, esperando por este. El contemplaba por una ventana mientras ella tenia la vista fijada en unos papeles.

- ¿Siento lo de tu padre? – comento el sin aparatar la mirada de la ventana, ella se volvió y lo miro.

- Sabes que yo no – fue lo único que dijo volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los pergaminos que tenia delante, esta vez fue el quien se volvió y la miro, intento reflejar ese instante en su memoria y comparar a la mujer que veía ahora con la niña que había conocido. Su pelo castaño, cayendo por debajo de sus hombros, algo más corto que cuando estaban en el colegio, sus ojos pardos, tan parecidos y tan distintos al mismo tiempo, tan bonitos como siempre, pero tan oscuros y opacos.

- ¿Me contaras lo que has hecho en este tiempo? – pregunto él.

- Tal vez – fue la respuesta de ella, Remus volvió su vista de nuevo a la ventana – yo… siento mucho lo de Sirius.

- Lo sé – el se acerco a la mesa sentadote sobre ella – esto es ridículo – dijo, captando la atención de la chica – vamos nos conocemos desde siempre y nos comportamos como si fuéramos dos completos desconocidos. Antes hablábamos mucho.

- Pero de eso hace años – argumento ella.

- Pues por eso tendremos muchísimo mas de lo que hablar. No se… podíamos empezar ¿por… por que no volviste a mi lado? – pregunto como quien pide la hora.

- No quiero hablar de eso Remus.

- De acuerdo, si no quieres ¿Qué tal por que me seguiste manteniendo el contacto con Lily y conmigo no?

- Oye y que te parece si dejamos el pasado donde esta y volvemos al presente. Tenemos mucho trabajo.

- Para vivir tranquilos en el presente, deberíamos arreglar el pasado.

- Remus – rogó ella – déjalo estar ya no ahí marcha atrás.

- ¿Y si la hubiera? – interrogo el -¿Cambiarias algo?

- Si, claro que si – le dijo con una sonrisa – muchas cosas.

- ¿Y lo nuestro?

- Que empeño tienes de verdad.

- Yo te quise mucho Anne y nunca comprendí porque me dejaste – ella no le contesto, volvió a fijar su vista en los papeles como si no le hubiese escuchado – Anne – llamo el mientras le cogia una mano – mírame – suplico y ella le obedeció - ¿Porque? – volvió a preguntar mientras el la miraba con esa sonrisa que hacia que siempre todo pareciera estar bien, con esa mirada tan dulce que conseguía que su corazón latiera mucho mas rápido y que aun lo conseguía – me alegro tanto de verte – dijo mientras la envolvía en un abrazo – no sabes como te extrañe.

- Yo a ti también – esto si que es ridículo, pensaba ella mientras respondía a su abrazo, estoy sonrojada, avergonzada y nerviosa como si fuera una niña a la que le van a dar su primer beso, ¿porque me trastorna tanto sentirlo cerca de mi?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta y por la persona que en esos momentos entraba por ella, provocando que los dos se separaran rápidamente

- La profesora McGonagall quiere que acudas a su despacho, tiene unos libros que te pueden ayudar – explicó con voz fría.

- Gracias Severus – se volvió de nuevo a Remus – ya nos veremos.

- Si, no lo dudes, voy a venir a ver a Harry y de paso a ti – ella le respondió con una sonrisa mientras salía - Yo debo irme ya tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, adiós.

- Lupin – le llamo – que no se te olvide que aun sigue casada conmigo.

- Te puedo asegurar que es algo que tengo muy presente – dijo mientras se metía dentro de la chimenea – y que debo de solucionar pronto – indico mientras desaparecía entre las llamas.


	3. ¿Yo Profesora? Creo que no

- Anne – el director miraba a la chica con una sonrisa que hizo que a ella se le erizara el pelo – veras nuestro profesor de Artes Oscuras, ha sufrido un pequeño percance y no podrá empezar las clases hasta dentro de un mes, así que he pensado que tu lo podías sustituir ese tiempo.

- Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh…. creo que no.

- Claro que si chiquilla, lo harás muy bien, de eso estoy seguro,

- No, de verdad que no, no tengo ni idea de dar clases.

- Serás una profesora estupenda.

- No me entiendo bien con los crios.

- Te adoraran.

- Creo que no me escucha, he dicho que no y lo siento pero será no.

Cuando los chicos de séptimo curso, entraron a su primera clase de dcao no esperaban encontrarse con algo así, su profesora se encontraba sentada encima de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas, como si de un indio se tratase, vestida con unos vaqueros y un jersey de negro de cuello alto.

- Buenos días. Si se sientan todos podemos empezar la clase – espero a que todos los chicos estuvieran sentados para empezar, sin moverse de su posición, agarro unos papeles que había junto a ella – bien primero de todo me presentare – comenzó – mi nombre es Anne Jackoson y durante un mes hasta que su profesor pueda volver a dar su clase, yo impartiré Defensa contra las artes oscuras. He visto lo que sus profesores en años anteriores han impartido en esta asignatura y les diré que yo tengo pensado llevar esta materia de otra forma, así que ni os enseñare maldiciones imperdonables, ni os tendré leyendo un libro de texto todo el rato – leía los papeles que tenia en las manos cuando guardo unos segundos de silencio – y sobre todo no creo que vaya a convertir a ningún alumno en ¿hurón? – hubo un murmullo de risas por parte de los chicos de Gryffindor -A mi parecer para que aprendan bien lo mejor es practicar – hubo un clamor de alegría general – pero también creo que deben saber la parte teórica de cada uno de las contra maldiciones. así que lo que haremos será llevar media clase teórica y luego la otra media practica. ¿Alguna pregunta? – nadie dijo nada así que Anne continuo hablando – bueno para nuestro primer día y sobre todo porque yo todavía recuerdo lo que era ser estudiante, no daremos clase, lo que haremos será ir conociéndonos un poco, bien iré leyendo la lista de clase y así iré aprendiéndome vuestros nombres –mientras leía la lista una Hermione entre asustada y emocionada les comunicaba a sus amigos que estaba segura de que esa era la mujer con la que había soñado, tenia algunos años mas, pero estaba plenamente segura, Harry la miro largo rato mientras ella seguía atenta a su lista - ¿Si tenéis alguna pregunta? - interrogo cuando acabo.

- Yo tengo una – una voz se oyó al final de la clase, Anne dirigió su mirada hacia allí y supo exactamente de quien se trataba.

- Señor Malfoy ¿verdad? – el rubio asintió - ¿Qué quiere preguntar?

- ¿Usted estudio aquí?

- Si, así es yo estudie en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y estuvo en Slytherin?

- Si, cierto

- ¿Y esta casada con el profesor Snape? – los murmullos se oyeron a través de todo la clase, Anne miro al chico durante unos segundos.

- Eso pertenece a mi vida privada así que no le voy a contestar ¿esa era la pregunta o tiene alguna mas?

- No, no tengo mas preguntas – contesto el chico – solo quería que los de Gryffindor lo supieran.

- Pues ya lo saben, si estudie en Hogwarts y pertenecí a la casa de Slytherin y no señor Malfoy, no por ello seré como su profesor de pociones si es lo que cree. A mi mientras se comporten en mis clases y hagan sus tareas me es bastante indiferente a la casa que pertenezcan. así que si piensa que va a tener algún privilegio, váyalo olvidando – por las mejillas del chico, se empezó a notar el color.

- Bueno – contesto – en realidad lo esperaba, mi padre ya me dijo que era usted una traidora a su casa.

- Veo que su padre le mantiene bien informado – Malfoy dejo escapar una sonrisa que Anne conocía muy bien ya que se le había visto a Lucius varias veces – pues si tan informado le tiene, tal vez usted debería informar al ministerio de su paradero ¿Por qué su padre no es un prófugo escapado de Azkaban? – el chico apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. - ¿Alguna pregunta mas? Dime - miro su lista un momento y luego a la chica que tenia la mano alzada – ¿señorita Granger?

- Si ¿quería saber si lo que nos enseñara este año nos servirá para los éxtasis?

- Hermione no empieces – susurro un pelirrojo a su lado.

- ¿Señor Weasley? – el chico que estaba como un tomate afirmo con la cabeza –. Señor Weasley, es lógico que la señorita Granger se preocupe por sus estudios – se fijo en otro chico que estaba junto a el, parecía que tenia la mente en otro sitio y no prestaba mucha atención - ¿Su compañero es? – Ron miro a Harry como si no entendiera la pregunta de la profesora.

- ¿El? – interrogo señalándolo.

- Si el moreno de gafas que parece estar en otro mundo – Ron le dio un codazo al chico que se enderezo pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno… él… el es – comenzó el pelirrojo.

- Es Harry Potter – termino Hermione por el con orgullo.

- Vale – contesto Anne sin darle importancia, cosa que sorprendió a toda la clase – pues señor Potter podría ser que no se durmiera en mis clases – el chico se puso tan rojo como el pelo de su amigo.

- Si perdón.

Cuando termino la clase los chicos fueron saliendo del aula con tranquilidad, Hermione comentaba con Ron su primera clase de dcao.

- Señor Potter – llamo Anne - puede esperar un momento.

- Te la has cargado – murmuro Ron – recuerda que es la mujer de Snape.

- No señor Weasley, si es cierto que estoy casada con el profesor Snape, pero no es cierto que sea su mujer, ahí una clara diferencia.

- ¿Dónde esta la diferencia? – preguntaba a su amiga cuando los dos salían del aula y Anne todavía pudo oír un bufido de la chica.

- Siento haberme transpuesto un poco en clase, no se volverá a repetir – se excuso Harry.

- Eso espero – contesto Anne – pero no es por eso por lo que lo he llamado.

- ¿Ah no? – el chico dejo salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.

- No, no es por eso. quería decirle que… yo conocía a Sirius, lo siento mucho Harry – el moreno se quedo sorprendido y solo atino a decir un suave gracias y salir del aula.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había comenzado a dar clases en el colegio, lo llevaba bastante bien teniendo en cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacia y que hacia tiempo que no trataba con tantos adolescentes.

Se encontraba dando clase a los alumnos de sexto, intentando enseñar a Neville el hechizo de proteccion.

- Lo siento – repetía el chico cada vez que se equivocaba – lo siento.

- No importa, no te preocupes, lo que ocurre es que estas nervioso – le decía ella – de esta clase no depende tu nota, además debes pensar que solo lo harás si es necesario nada mas, venga inspira y espira, ya veras como funciona – Anne echo sobre Neville un suave hechizo pero el chico no consiguió el propósito, mas que protegerse del ataque, lo devolvió mandando a su profesora contra el armario rompiéndolo.

- Profesora Jackoson – llamo Hermione acercándose a ella – profesora – la agito suavemente, pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento – hay que avisar a alguien esta inconsciente.

- Voy a por la enferma – anuncio Harry mientras salía corriendo del aula, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y al doblar la esquina choco contra otro cuerpo provocando que se cayera al suelo.

- Potter – gruño una voz – ahora tampoco puede mirar por donde va, o es que tal vez llevarse a las personas por delante va a ser lo nuevo que va a hacer – el chico lo miro con enojo, pero no tenia tiempo para andar discutiendo con el.

- Lo lamento profesor Snape– dijo entre dientes – pero la profesora Jackoson a sufrido un accidente e iba a buscar a la…. – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su profesor había comenzado a subir las escaleras y el lo siguió.

Cuando entro en la clase, Anne se encontraba en el suelo y todos los alumnos la rodeaban mientras la observaban.

- Apártense – les grito acercándose a la chica y examinadora, posteriormente la cogio en brazos y salio con ella del aula rumbo a la enfermería.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo a su alrededor estaba nublado, le costo enfocar algo cuando vio a la enfermera Popy junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra querida?

- Auh – gimió mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza - ¿Qué…? – iba a preguntar cuando recordó lo que había pasado.

- Esta usted bien, pero el dolor de cabeza le dura unos días – informo la enfermera.

- También me duele el cuello – dijo ella sobandoselo.

- Es lógico se llevo un buen golpe, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, puede ir a cenar si quiere, aun no debe hace acabado.

- Gracias – contesto ella levantándose despacio.

Al salir de la enfermería vio a Harry, Hermione y Ron que se encontraban allí esperando.

- Hola – saludo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Ron.

- Si gracias, tendré algo de jaqueca unos días, pero no es nada grave. Os agradezco que os preocupéis – los otros se miraron entre si y a Anne no se le paso por alto – o tal vez es otra la razón por la que estáis aquí.

- Eh… nosotros – Harry comenzó a hablar y luego miro a sus amigos esperando su ayuda.

- Profesora Jackoson – Hermione siguió a su amigo – vera Neville no lo hizo queriendo.

- Ya se que no lo hizo queriendo – respondió con una sonrisa – como voy a pensar lo contrario.

- Bueno vera, el profesor Snape se enfado mucho cuando se entero de lo que había pasado y le ha castigado.

- ¿Cómo que le ha castigado? – interrogo ella.

- Logbottom si no acaba con esos calderos esta noche tenga por seguro que seguirá hasta el amanecer. Pase – invito cuando alguien pico a la puerta – ah eres tu Lupin.

- Severus – saludo y fijo su vista en el chico que limpiaba al final del aula – hola Neville.

- Hola profesor Lupin – contesto el chico.

- El no es profesor – gruño el hombre – has venido a por la poción.

- así ¿es, la tienes preparada?

- Claro que la tengo preparada no lo hago todos los meses.

- Y yo te lo agra… - la puerta del aula se abrió de un portazo.

- Neville a cenar – ordeno.

- Aun no ha terminado – indico Snape.

- No me preocupa si a terminado o no. He dicho que a cenar – el chico miraba a su profesora y a su profesor sucesivamente sin atreverse a mover un músculo.

- Esta castigada profesora – comento Snape.

- No, no lo esta.

- Si lo esta – Remus que se encontraba entre ellos, podía ver como en los ojos de los dos había furia y se pregunto si saldría de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, miro a Neville que en ese momento debía de estar pensando algo parecido.

- No – repito Anne – no lo esta. Tu no puedes castigar a uno de mis alumnos por uno de los fallos que cometa en mi clase y oye bien es mi clase yo no interfiero en las tuyas tu tampoco en las mías. Neville a cenar he dicho – el chico recogió todo lo mas deprisa que pudo y salio corriendo del aula – no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido nunca – todavía murmuro algo mas mientras salía por la puerta.

- Lupin quita esa sonrisa de tu cara – gruño.

- No me estoy riendo – intento decir sin que se le escapar una carcajada.


	4. Un recuerdo

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando, estaba tan enfrascada en sus estudios que no se dio cuenta que cierto rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras la observaba con una sonrisa de superioridad, no se percato de su presencia, hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba en su mesa a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.

- Granger, Granger, Granger. Deberías darme las gracias por perder unos segundos de mi existencia a ti.

- Más bien te las daré si te vas ¿Qué te parece? – contesto ella con sarcasmo.

- Que pasa Granger, Potter no te ha dado una buena sesión de cama y por eso estas de tan mal humor.

- Largarte Malfoy – contesto ella ya furiosa.

- Oh es eso, Potter no sabe como utilizarla y por eso tu estas tan … estresada, pues si tu quieres yo te puedo enseñar como pasarlo bien, a una sangre sucia como tu le encantara que se la folle un purasangre como yo – ella se levanto rápidamente para darle un tortazo, pero el chico fue mas rápido que ella, le sujeto la muñeca que tenia en el aire y poniendo su otra mano en el cuello de la chica y arrastrándola hasta que choco contra las estanterías – ya no soy el niño que iba a tercer curso sangre sucia, no se te ocurra volver a intentar nada así, te aseguro que conocerás el dolor – la soltó y salio de la biblioteca, dejando a la chica mas furiosa de lo que nunca había estado.

- Hola Harry – el chico se volvió y sonrió a su antiguo profesor.

- Hola Remus – el mayor se sentó a su lado en la hierba mirando hacia el lago - Últimamente vienes mucho por aquí ¿por alguna razón?

- No ¿debo tener razones para venir? Vengo todos los meses a la poción como siempre y hoy porque me apeteció.

- No se como puedes beber algo que Snape te de.

- Es el profesor Snape Harry y me hace un gran favor proporcionándome la poción todos los meses...

- Snape – recalco la palabra lo mas que pudo y Remus prefirió ignorarlo - te envenenaría su pudiera.

- No seas así, el nos ayuda.

- Si seguro – contesto sarcásticamente – lo que no entiendo es como alguien como la profesora Jackoson se pudo casar con el, ella es muy amable y era amiga de mi madre.

- Si eran buenas amigas. Y los motivos por los que ellos se casaron forman parte de su vida privada.

- ¿Qué significa ella para ti?

- Eso también forma parte de mi vida privada Harry.

- Si claro si aquí todo el mundo tiene vida privada menos yo.

- Harry no seas injusto, se que te sientes presionado, pero no debes de sentirte agobiado, ya veras como todo se soluciona.

- Si seguro – contesto el chico con todo el sarcasmo que pudo - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete menos cuarto – el joven se levanto deprisa.

- ¿Estas de broma? – el adulto negó – Hermione me va a matar hace un cuarto de hora que había quedado con ella para estudiar, me va a hacer repetirle todos los hechizos que conoce por llegar tarde – Lupin miro como el joven corría de nuevo hacia el castillo y no pudo evitar recordar a su padre en una situación no muy distinta y eso le llevo a acordarse de la mujer que había vuelto a su vida y que tantos recuerdos traía con ella ¿Qué era Anne para el?, se pregunto a si mismo, demasiadas cosas, fue lo que su cabeza le contesto demasiadas cosas y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando aquel día que los había unidos.

- Lily esto es una estupidez.

- Baja la voz – susurro su amiga – o nos van a oír.

- ¿Quién nos va a oír? Es de noche y estamos dando vueltas por el colegio que parece desierto ¿Y sabes porque parece desierto? Porque el resto del mundo esta durmiendo como deberíamos estar haciendo nosotras.

- Venga Anne solo por esta vez, hagamos alguna locura, rompamos las normas por una vez.

- Yo no quiero romper nada, solo quiero volver a mi torre y meterme en mi cama, si nos pillan nos pueden expulsar.

- No nos van a pillar, es imposible que… - pero se callo cuando oyó voces y pasos acelerados.

- Se que estáis ahí – grito alguien – y estaba vez no os escapareis os pienso pillar y conseguiré que os expulsen.

Las chicas se asustaron, fueran quienes fueran venían hacia ellas y no sabían donde esconderse, escucharon los pasos mas cerca, pero no sabían de donde venían, el eco hacia que pareciera que estaban en todas partes, cada vez estaban mas cerca y ellas no sabían lo que hacer, donde esconderse, estaban encima de ellas y eso fue justo lo que ocurrió, cuatro chicos cayeron sobre ellas aplastándolas en su huida.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo uno de ellos - ¿Ewans?

- Potter quítate de encima mío, no eres un peso pluma lo sabias.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí de noche? – miro a la otra chica que estaba siendo ayudada a levantarse por Sirius.

- Y a ti que te importa ¿Acaso te he preguntado yo que hacéis vosotros?

- Pero tú estas loca, no sabes lo peligroso que es andar por el castillo de noche.

- ¿Peligroso? Pues el único peligro que yo veo es que cuatro idiotas se te caigan encima.

- Oye – protesto Sirius.

- Ya sois míos – volvió a gritar la voz, y los seis empezaron a correr en distintas direcciones, provocando que chocaran entre si.

- Malditasea Ewans – gruño James cogiendola de la mano y corriendo mientras la arrastraba con el, Anne se quedo mirando a la pareja que corría, luego vio a los otros tres que corrían en dirección contraria y se quedo pensando hacia donde debía tirar, pero no lo pudo pensar mucho, ya que uno de los chicos había dado la vuelta a por ella la había cogido de la muñeca y corría siguiendo a Lily y a James. Anne estaba casi sin aliento, habían subido escaleras, las habían bajado creía que se iba a desmayar si no paraban, se lo iba a decir a su acompañante cuando los cuatro entraron en una estancia y se detuvieron.

- ¿Quién nos seguía? – pregunto Lily mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- El conserje – le contesto Remus, en ese momento Anne miro al chico que la había venido arrastrando todo el camino y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al notar que el la miraba, aparto sus ojos de el y miro al suelo.

- Tiene la extraña ocurrencia que le hemos hecho algo a esa gata ridícula que siempre la acompaña – las dos chicas los miraron con la cejas levantadas.

- Y desde luego vosotros no le habéis echo nada – pregunto Lily

- Claro que no Ewans quienes crees que somos, nosotros no ataríamos a un gato indefenso a una pequeña catapulta y lo lanzaríamos solo para comprobar si es verdad que los gatos siempre caen de pies – comento James como quien retramite un partido.

- Eso es horrible Potter no se como te atreves a hacer eso a un animal indefenso.

- Ewans ese animal de indefenso tiene poco.

- ¿Y es verdad? – James miro a la chica que había hablado esta vez.

- ¿Si es verdad el que?

- Que siempre caen de pie.

- Anne – grito la pelirroja.

- ¿Que? Solo es curiosidad – se defendió la chica – no es para tanto.

- La curiosidad mato al gato – dijo su amiga.

- Si estos estaban cerca – añadió mientras señalaba a los dos chicos – no fue la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hacías vosotras? – pregunto Remus.

- La señorita que quería saber que se sentía al romper las reglas una vez.

- Anne – volvió a protestar su amiga – no les debemos ninguna explicación.

- ¿Así que doña perfecta quería sentir la adrenalina?

- Cállate Potter.

- Romper las reglas por una vez, dejar de ser la miss prefecta perfecta.

- Cállate Potter.

- Que dirían tus papas si supieran que su estudiosa hija se escapa por las noches.

- Que te calles.

- Que no es tan buena como ellos creen – Anne se sentó en el suelo y al cabo de unos segundos Remus hizo lo mismo a su lado.

- Potter como no cierres la boca.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedan estar así? – interrogo la chica.

- Su record creo que es de treinta y siete minutos – ella sonrió.

- Estupendo ¿Crees que lo batirán hoy?

- Van por buen camino.

- Maravilloso, si cuando yo decía que tenía que estar en la cama y no dejarme liar por mi supuesta amiga.

- De supuesta nada, soy tu amiga. Cállate Potter.

- Tiempo muerto – grito Remus levantándose y metiéndose entre los dos – queríais escaparos una noche y romper las reglas, pues eso haremos - se acerco al final de la habitación, se agacho levanto una de las baldosas del suelo, saco varias botellas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – quiso saber Anne.

- Alcohol – contesto la pelirroja mientras sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Queréis? – interrogo James mientras cogia una botella le quitaba el tapón y se la llevaba a la boca.

- Si – contesto Lily muy segura, su amiga la miro sorprendida – que solo unos tragos nada mas para probarlo – termino diciendo mientras James le pasaba la botella.

Pero lo que iba a ser solo probar se termino convirtiendo en algo mas que en el mundo mágico y en el muggle se llama borrachera. Las chicas reían sin parar mientras no soltaban las botellas.

- Va siendo hora de irnos – dijo James levantándose.

- Aguafiestas – gruño la pelirroja – yo quiero quedarme un poco mas.

- Ewans son las tres pasadas y con la que llevas encima mañana vas a tener una resaca de espanto – le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse que la chica sujeto, cuando estuvo de pies lo miro a los ojos unos segundos.

- Espero que por esto no creas que somos algo pero me apetece hacerlo – y sin mediar mas palabras le dio un beso al chico que lo dejo sin aliento.

- Por Merlín – gimió Anne desde el suelo mirando a su amiga y a James que después de haber reaccionado respondía al beso sujetando a la pelirroja contra su cuerpo.

- Ya nos podemos ir – índico Lily después de terminar el beso – a la torre – grito mientras salía de la habitación.

- La voy a emborrachar mas a menudo – murmuro James saliendo detrás de ella – una o dos veces al días, si eso será suficiente – Remus y Anne los siguieron riéndose de los dos.

Siguieron a los chicos intentando ir lo mas silenciosas que podían, pero les costaba trabajo ya que cualquier cosa les hacia gracia y se reían sin parar tapándose con las manos sus bocas para amortiguar las carcajadas.

- Jackoson – llamo James – por ahí llegaras a tu torre – indico señalando un pasillo - ¿Puedes ir sola?

- Si señor – contesto la chica llevando su mano hasta darse un golpe en la frente – ay.

- Hasta mañana Anne.

- Hasta mañana Lily – empezó a andar mientras canturreaba una canción.

- ¿Yo señale para el pasillo contrario? – pregunto James a su amigo.

- En efecto lo hiciste.

- Eso me parecía ¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos dos borrachas que no sabrían ir solas ni al baño.

- No te preocupes James, yo acompañare a Jackoson a su torre, tú lleva a Lily a Gryffindor.

- De acuerdo – acepto su amigo – solo una cosa Remus – el aludido se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo – no te pierdas – le dijo con una sonrisa que el otro ignoro, se acerco a la chica la cogio por los hombros y la giro en el sentido en que estaba ella no pareció ni darse cuenta siguió caminando hasta volver a pasar delante de los otros dos.

- Hola Lily.

- Hola Anne ¿No te habías ido?

- Si, pero he vuelto.

- Pero ya se vuelve a ir di adiós – Remus le cogio la mano y camino junto a ella.

- Adiós – dijo mientras seguía al chico obedientemente como una niña buena.

Caminaron en silencio, Anne pensaba que si tenia que volver a hacer el recorrido que estaban haciendo no seria capaz, no conocía ese camino para llegar a su torre y si hubiese estado del todo coherente le hubiese preguntado a el como era que conocía otro camino a su torre cuando el no debía saber ni donde estaba, pero no hubiera podido aunque hubiese querido, en ese momento el conserje volvía a hacer su ronda, Remus tiro de ella tan brusca y rápidamente que la hizo daño, corrió arrastrándola sin escuchar sus quejas ni sus suplicas para que parase y no se detuvo hasta que se paro delante de una estatua a la que dijo algo y se aparto, empujo a la chica adentro que sintió como su cuerpo caía al vació, grito hasta que termino sobre algo suave, segundos después sintió caer a Remus junto a ella.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto el chico.

- Si pero estoy mareada – el sonrió y se levanto de la cama.

- Mierda – murmuro el chico llevándose las manos al pelo – esperaremos un poco y luego te ayudare a escalar para salir.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – quiso saber ella mirando la habitación donde habían caído lo único que había en toda la estancia era esa cama, aunque si vio en un rincón mas botellas – mas bebida – grito levantándose de un salto y yendo hacia las bebidas, pero fue interceptada antes por el chico.

- Creo que por hoy ya has bebido demasiado.

- No – gimió ella – un poquito más y te prometo que me portare bien – el soltó una carcajada.

- No, nada más de alcohol por esta noche.

- Eres malo – contesto la chica con un puchero en su cara, el la miro y sonrió le aparto unos mechones de pelo de su cara y la siguió mirando perdido en sus ojos, fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, el tenia sus manos abrazando su cintura y las de ella estaban sobre su pecho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notarlo, pero no se aparto de el.

- ¿Sigues mareada?

- No, ya no lo estoy – bajo su vista la mirada de el la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Anne ¿Estas bien? – ella levanto su cabeza para mirarlo.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre – el no atino a contestar nada, ella se apego mas contra el cuerpo del chico, acerco su cara al hueco entre su cuello y su hombro – siempre hueles tan bien.

- ¿Siempre? – el trago saliva.

- Si, siempre que me acerco a ti noto ese olor y me … me gusta – dejo un beso en el cuello de el que hizo que se tensara y luego siguió besando su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula y subir hasta su labios, donde rozo sus labios con los de él chico que estaba estático sin moverse dejándola hacer a ella, volvió a rozar sus labios pero estaba vez con algo mas de presión y paso su lengua por los labios del chico suavemente, mordiéndolos incitándolo a el a colaborar y eso fue lo que hizo, saco su lengua a jugar con la que jugaba con sus labios, beso a la chica apretándola contra el, ella no se dio cuenta de que habían avanzado hasta que sintió la pared contra su espalda, pero no le importaba mientras Remus siguiera besándola, sentía algo extraño que nunca le había pasado con los otros chicos con los que se había besado, nunca había tenido esa sensación en el estomago ni la gran necesidad de que el la tocara como tenia ahora mismo, pero el no parecía dispuesto a tocarla, solo la seguía besando jugando con su labio inferior provocando un gemido por parte de la chica, así que ella siguió dando el primer paso, avanzo despacio, subió sus manos hasta que alcanzo el primer botón y lo desabrocho y siguió con los otros sin cortar el beso, cuando termino, empujo la camisa por los hombros de el que soltó sus manos de su cuerpo para dejar de caer la camisa y cuando resbalo de sus manos volvió a ponerlas en su espalda, pero era lo único que hacia, pasar sus manos por su espalda de arriba a bajo, ella se estaba desesperando, necesitaba algo mas y sabia que el era el que se lo podía dar, bajo su mano por su vientre, estaba nerviosa, nunca había llegado tan lejos con un chico y no sabia que hacer, pero se sabia bien la teoría, así que la platica no debía ser tan difícil, continuo bajando la mano noto el cinturón del chico y como la respiración de el se hacia mas rápida y continuo bajando hasta encontrar un bulto que salía a través de la tela del pantalón, lo estaba haciendo bien, por el gemido que Remus soltó, así que apretó el miembro del chico entre sus dedos y así se quedo, no sabia que debía hacer ahora, pero no tuvo mucho que pensar, el bajo su mano y la puso sobre la de ella enseñándole los movimientos que debía hacer y por la manera en que ahora la besaba y los gemidos que salían de su garganta, lo debía estar haciendo bien, pero fue entonces cuando el detuvo la mano de la chica y la dejo de besar.

- ¿He hecho algo malo? – pregunto ella sorprendía por la brusca separación – yo no sé muy bien como se …

- No has hecho nada malo Anne, al contrario – suspiro el – pero no esta bien, estas borracha y el alcohol te esta haciendo perder el control.

- No es verdad, puede que este borracha, pero no fue por eso por lo que lo he hecho. Bueno vale si – contesto viendo la cara de incredulidad del chico – gracias a eso me he atrevido, pero yo… hace tiempo que siento algo por ti y ya que se me presentaba la ocasión, no me parecía bien dejarla escapar.

- ¿Sientes algo por mí?

- Ya te lo he dicho – contesto ella molesta.

- Anne eres preciosa, vamos muchos chicos se te tienen que haber declarado ¿Por qué yo?

- Y yo que se, que pasa tu controlas tus sentimientos, porque yo no puedo y si me gustas no lo puedo evitar, no lo hago adrede o piensas que … - pero no siguió hablando ya que el la estaba besando de nuevo y ella no quiso seguir hablando, abrió los ojos cuando noto como la erección de el chocaba contra su pelvis, se empezó a frotar contra el sin saber que debía hacer, pero eso la excitaba tanto que no podía evitar moverse, le metió sus manos por debajo de su falda hasta sus nalgas apretándola mas aun contra el y elevándola hasta que la chica rodeo con sus piernas su cintura, camino hasta llegar a la cama donde suavemente se dejo caer con ella.

Cuando Anne abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, noto que su cuerpo estaba apretado contra otro, levanto su vista hasta encontrar los ojos de Remus que la miro cariñosamente.

- Buenos días – dijo el.

- Buenos días – contesto ella frotando su cara contra el pecho del chico.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el preocupado.

- Quitando el horrible dolor de cabeza, estupendamente ¿Y tu?

- ¿Quieres saber como estoy yo? – ella sonrió afirmando – pues he abierto los ojos y me he encontrado a una preciosa chica que me vuelve loco desnuda entre mis brazos y ahora mismo – sujeto una de las manos de ella le dio un beso y la bajo hasta su entrepierna – me encuentro así – ella dejo escapar un gemido.

- ¿Siempre te despiertas así? – dijo ella riéndose.

- Así, así, no, pero tenerte a mi lado, hace que me ponga así –y la beso mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

Eowin potter: muchas gracias por tu mensaje, aunque no parece gustar mucho por la cantidad de mensajes que me han dejado, uno me hace ilusión, muchas gracias y espero que leas los siguientes.

Emily: Gracias por tu mensaje y por hacer propaganda de él, sabes la ilusión que me hace que a ti te parezca bueno, muchas gracias por todo.


	5. El pensadero

Lily Granger Potter, Laura, DrakeMalfoy, eringryffin, eowin potter, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me anima que alguien este leyendo el fic y que le guste.

- ¿Al menos deberías decirme porque estas enfadada?

- Si no lo sabes es que eres tonto.

- Hermione para al menos – el chico se puso delante de ella intentando detener la caminata de la chica – bien ahora puedo saber porque te has enfadado, se que llegue tarde pero solo fueron quince minutos y ya te he perdido perdón – el le puso una sonrisa inocente consiguiendo que ella también sonriera.

- No me enfade contigo, solo me enfade y lo pague contigo disculpa.

- ¿Porque te enfadaste?

- No importa, no vale la pena ni acordarse – ella negó con la cabeza – solo fue una tontería.

- ¿Qué te paso en la muñeca? – pregunto el agarrandosela y Hermione noto con el rostro de el cambia - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Nadie, me di con una de las estanterías intentando coger un libro.

- Te crees que soy idiota, estas marcas son de un agarre ¿Quién fue?

- De verdad que no es nada.

- No me digas que no es nada, alguien te ha hecho daño ¿Quién fu…

- Harry Hermione os estaba buscando quería hablar con vosotros – los dos miraron a su profesora y Hermione aprovecho ese momento para soltar su mano de la sujeción del chico - ¿Tenéis un momento?

- Claro contesto la chica – siguiendo a su profesora.

- Luego seguiremos hablando – susurro el – no me pienso tragar ese cuento.

Los dos caminaron detrás de su profesora sin decir nada hasta el despacho que ella utilizaba, cuando entraron la mujer cerro la puerta y los invito a sentarse mientras ella se sentaba sobre la mesa.

- Bien – suspiro y continuo hablando – el director Dumbledore me ha contado que fuiste tu Hermione quien tuvo el sueño conmigo y la madre de Harry. Así que supongo que tendréis alguna pregunta que hacerme – los dos se miraron antes de que ninguno empezara a hablar.

- ¿Por qué yo soñé con usted? – comenzó Hermione.

- No puedo darte una respuesta a eso, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se. Esa conversación que tuvimos Lily y yo fue entre nosotras dos, jamás se lo contamos a nadie era nuestro secreto.

- ¿Cómo es que usted y mi madre eran amigas? – ella soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Lo dices porque yo fui a Slytherin y tu madre a Gryffindor? – el asintió – bueno los dos primeros años en el colegio tu madre y yo nos odiábamos, éramos las mejores estudiantes y pasábamos la vida intentando superarnos una a la otra, en tercer curso nuestras competencias habían llegado a tal extremo que tuvimos una bronca grandísima en clase de la profesora McGonagall llegamos a pegarnos y la profesora nos tuvo castigadas toda una noche haciendo de todo, limpiamos calderos, el invernadero, las chimeneas y cuando acabamos todo había cambiado, la rivalidad se convirtió en amistad. Al principio ninguna de las dos casas lo aceptaban, pero no nos importo y con el tiempo la gente se acostumbró más o menos.

- ¿Nos va ayudar a que Harry venza a Voldemort?

- Pronuncias su nombre con completa libertad ¿No te asusta?

- Si, si lo hace, pero ese es su nombre, no otro y no decir su nombre no va a hacer que tenga menos miedo.

- Eso es cierto. Y si voy a intentar ayudar a Harry, tengo una cierta idea de lo que voy a hacer, pero no os lo contare hasta que sepa si funciona y si lo puedo realizar.

- Que Dumbledore confié en usted no significa que yo lo haga.

- Harry – le regaño Hermione.

- ¿Qué solo digo lo que pienso?

- Y me parece perfecto eso esta bien Harry es lógico que no confíes en mi, no sabes nada de mi.

- Pero – siguió Harry – Remus si confía en usted, aunque no se porque.

- Si supongo que Remus lo hace, pero eso no quiere decir que el no este equivocado.

- No, no lo quiere decir.

- Bueno no solo os he llamado para eso – se levanto hacia un armario lo abrió y saco una vasija de el, sacó la varita apoyó la punta en su sien. Al separar la varita una hebra brillante que echo a la vasija un pensamiento – se que no conociste a tu madre ni a tu padre y yo te quiero regalar esto – le extendió la vasija y el chico la cogio – espero que te sirva de algo.

El sujeto la vasija con sus manos fuertemente miraba la vasija y luego a Hermione y volvía a mirar la vasija.

- ¿Puedo verla ahora?

- Es tuyo Harry lo puedes ver cuando quieras.

- Quiero verlo ahora – poso el pensadero en la mesa y suspiro.

- Te veré en la sala común – le dijo Hermione.

- No – contesto el chico – quiero que lo veas conmigo.

- ¿Estas seguro? – el sonrió.

- Estoy más que seguro – sujeto la mano de la chica y los dos se giraron hacia el pensadero.

Aparecieron en un prado que reconocieron rápidamente como los terrenos de Hogwarts, parecía ser verano por el calor que había, dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en la hierba hablando entre ellas, Harry se acerco rápidamente a ellas arrastrando consigo a Hermione.

- Es mi madre – dijo Harry entusiasmado – es mi madre – la chica sonreía viendo la felicidad del chico.

- Ya lo veo Harry y la otra es la profesora Jackoson.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Ya lo sabes Lily no te cansas de preguntar.

- No, lo pienso seguir haciendo hasta que tú cambies de opinión.

- Sabes que no lo haré ya he tomado la decisión.

- Aquí están mis dos chicas preferidas – grito un chico detrás de ellas, Hermione miro a Harry que estaba viendo a su padre acercarse a las chicas.

- Es cierto te pareces muchísimo a él, mira detrás viene Remus, Sirius y … - no se atrevió a seguir.

- Peter la sucia rata – el rostro del chico se había ensombrecido.

- Anne necesito hablar con mi chica unos minutos me lo permites.

- Claro – contesto ella levantándose y yendo donde se encontraban los otros tres.

- Lily tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Dime – el la miro y luego miro a sus amigos que hacían gestos para animarle .

- Esto solo lo voy a hacer una vez y lo voy a hacer bien, así que levántate por favor – le indico el ayudándola.

- James me estas asustando.

- No te preocupes todo esta bien – cuando ella estuvo de pie el inspiro y espiro varias veces.

- ¿Qué va ha hacer? – interrogo Anne a los tres chicos – por Merlín – grito cuando vio a James hincar su rodilla en el suelo.

- Lily Ewans me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo y ser mi mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas – Harry miraba emocionado la escena.

- James – gimió la pelirroja echándose a llorar.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – interrogo Sirius.

- Yo no he oído nada – contesto Peter.

- Ni yo – siguió Remus que se rió con sus compañeros cuando Lily se tiro sobre el todavía arrodillado James – pero eso creo que es un si.

- Estoy de acuerdo – confirmo Sirius en un si, los cuatro fueron a reunirse con ellos para felicitarlos, abrazando a sus amigos y unos segundos después Harry y Hermione volvieron de nuevo al despacho de la profesora.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo el chico estaba emocionado y feliz.

- No tienes porque dármelas Harry solo es un recuerdo que tú deberías tener.

- ¿Harry podíamos volver a ver el pensadero? – interrogo Hermione – ahí algo que quiero volver a ver.

- Si venga Harry – animo Ron – yo también lo quiero ver.

- De acuerdo – dijo el como si le costara volver a verlo - vamos a nuestra habitación y lo vemos – los otros dos lo siguieron – ya veras mi madre es mas guapa que en las fotos.

Y los tres se introdujeron de nuevo en el pensadero para repetir la escena que ya habían visto.

- Esa mi madre – señalo Harry a su amigo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Ya lo sabes Lily no te cansas de preguntar.

- No, lo pienso seguir haciendo hasta que tú cambies de opinión.

- Sabes que no lo haré ya he tomado la decisión.

- Mira ahí viene mi padre – dijo Harry

- Aquí están mis dos chicas preferidas.

- Ahí va si no fuera por los ojos serias idénticos.

- Anne necesito hablar con mi chica unos minutos me lo permites.

- Claro

- Lily tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Dime – el la miro y luego miro a sus amigos que hacían gestos para animarle .

- Esto solo lo voy a hacer una vez y lo voy a hacer bien, así que levántate por favor – le indico el ayudándola.

- James me estas asustando.

- No te preocupes todo esta bien – cuando ella estuvo de pie el inspiro y espiro varias veces.

- Mira aquí es cuando el le va a pedir que se case con ella – Harry relataba todo como su fuera una película

- ¿Qué va ha hacer? – interrogo Anne a los tres chicos – por Merlín – grito cuando vio a James hincar su rodilla en el suelo.

- Lily Ewans me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo y ser mi mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas – Harry miraba emocionado la escena.

- James – gimió la pelirroja echándose a llorar.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – interrogo Sirius.

- Yo no he oído nada – contesto Peter.

- Ni yo – siguió Remus que se rió con sus compañeros cuando Lily se tiro sobre el todavía arrodillado James – pero eso creo que es un si.

- Estoy de acuerdo – confirmo Sirius en un si, los cuatro fueron a reunirse con ellos para felicitarlos, abrazando a sus amigos.

- A que es increíble Ron.

- Eso es – dijo la chica junto a ellos.

- ¿El que? – pregunto Harry.

- Mira las manos de la profesora Jackoson y de Remus se están rozando y mira las miradas de ellos son tristes, entre ellos ahí algo Harry – y ocurrió de nuevo los tres volvieron a la habitación de los chicos.

- Es una pasada que hayas podido ver así a tus padres Harry.

- ¿A que si? Ron es como si tuviera algo de ellos, como si por fin pudiera compartir algo con ellos.

- ¿Escuchasteis lo que dije? – pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Si ¿y que? – quiso saber el pelirrojo – no creo que sea importante.

- Si lo es – puso sus brazos en jarras y los dos chicos rodaron los ojos ya se venia una nueva discusión – no os dais cuenta ellos dos tuvieron algo en el colegio y luego ella se caso con el profesor Snape.

- ¿Y que? – esta vez fue Harry quien la interrumpió – ¿Qué importa eso?

- Harry – ella hablo despacio – piensa en ello, ella esta con el dulce y guapo Remus Lupin y luego se caso con el borde, desagradable y por cierto nada atractivo profesor Snape ¿No te parece raro?

- A mi me parecen raros los gustos de ella, primero un licántropo y luego Snape. Ahg…

- Ron eres tonto – la chica se estaba empezando a exasperar – tuvo que haber alguna razón por la que ella se casara con Snape y dejara a Remus.

- Pues vete a buscarlo a algún libro tal vez encuentres algo – Harry se hubiese reído de la contestación de su amigo si no hubiese tenido que sujetar a Hermione para que no se echara encima del pelirrojo.

- Mira si tan importante crees que es eso, le podemos preguntar a Remus, hasta entonces tú y yo tenemos otra conversación pendiente ¿Qué te paso en la muñeca?

- ¿No oléis a comida? – pregunto la chica – ya es la hora de cenar se debe estar sirviendo ya en el gran comedor.

- Ya decía yo que tenia hambre. A comer – Hermione salio delante de su amigo mientras Harry lo seguía.

- Eso es trampa – grito para que ella lo oyera.


	6. Nuevos sentimientos

Miraba por la ventana de su despacho la noche, tenía mucho que pensar y no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, era un riesgo muy grande y no sabía si lo quería correr.

- Esta noche te veo muy pensativa Anne – se giro y miro al que fuera su director.

- Un poco, pensaba en …

- ¿Quién íbamos a escoger para el hechizo?

- Algo así – contesto ella mirándole y pensando si leía sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

- Puede ser, pero no se si seria seguro.

- La señorita Granger.

- Si el hechizo funcionara seria perfecta ella – Anne miro al profesor de pociones que estaba apoyado en la puerta.

- Claro sería perfecta – contesto ella con ironía.

- Ocurre algo, alguna razón por la que no quieres que la señorita Granger sea la escogida.

- Es muy joven.

- Pero muy valerosa y fuerte, domina mas hechizos que ninguno de sus compañeros.

- Cierto Dumbledore, pero no se si ella seria la indicada.

- Bien piensalo, no podemos retrasar mucho el hechizo, Voldemort podría atacar en cualquier momento.

- Lo sé, necesito un tiempo mas y todo estar listo para hacerlo, aun necesito un último ingrediente que estoy esperando que un amigo me proporcione aun así necesitaremos el consentimiento de la persona que vayamos a escoger para el hechizo.

- Bien mantenme informado de todo – el director salio dejando solos a la mujer con el profesor.

- Granger seria ideal, esta loca por Potter, haría cualquier cosa que el le pidiera.

- Lo sabes – no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación.

- Desde el primer día ¿pensaste que me iba a pasar desapercibido?

- No te vengues de mi a través de e…

- No me vengo de ti ¿Crees que es eso lo que quiero venganza? Tu misma lo dijiste Anne yo no te amaba, heriste mi orgullo no te lo voy a negar, pero no mis sentimientos.

- No te entiendo entonces Severus no te comprendo.

- No ahí nada que comprender.

- Si lo ahí, me tratas como si te hubiese quitado algo, como si te debería algo, parece que me odies.

- No te odio.

- Sabes que cuando huí no lo hice de ti, si no de todo.

- Lo se.

- Durante nuestros años de estudiantes éramos amigos – el la miro sopesando lo que ella había dicho – bueno vale no éramos amigos del alma, pero si nos respetábamos y nos apreciábamos ¿o no?

- Puede ser.

- ¿Entonces no me darías una oportunidad? ¿No podríamos volver a entendernos sin resentimientos?

- podríamos intentarlo.

- Severus tengo miedo, mucho mas de lo que nunca llegue a creer que podía sentir y esta vez no es por mi, necesito a un amigo ¿Tal vez tu?

- ¿Yo que? ¿podría ser tu hombro para llorar?

- No te pido tanto, solo un poco de compresión.

- Lo seré.

- ¿El que?

- Tu hombro para llorar – ella sonrió y en los labios de el apareció algo parecido a otra sonrisa, se acerco despacio a el y le permitió abrazarlo y el correspondió.

- Perdón no quería molestar – dijo una voz desde la puerta donde un hombre miraba la escena con furia en sus ojos – vendré en otro momento.

- Remus no molestas – pero el ya no la oyó o tal vez no la quiso oír.

- Ahora el licántropo se va a pensar que de verdad eres mi mujer. Tiene gracia.

- No tienen ninguna gracia – contesto ella molesta.

- No te preocupes, habla luego con el y reconcíliate con el.

- No tengo que reconciliarme con nadie, estoy aquí para cumplir la promesa que le hice a Lily y nada mas, lo mío con Remus termino hace tiempo.

- A veces me apetece pegarte – el otro no se inmuto con su respuesta – bueno ya que no serás tan borde conmigo, necesito que me acompañes a un sitio, no es que quiera ir, pero debo hacerlo.

Había cenado rápido para esquivar a su amigo que sabia que la cuestionaría sobre la marca que tenia en la muñeca, conocía lo bastante bien a Harry, como para saber que no seria algo que dejaría pasar así como así y ahora debía ir a la torre y volver a esquivarlo, al doblar en una esquina choco contra otro cuerpo y ella y sus libros cayeron al suelo.

- Malditasea Granger mira por donde andas, me podías haber ensuciado la túnica – la sacudió como si estuviera manchada – eres bastante torpe.

- Malfoy porque no desapareces, prueba a hacer un hechizo haber si lo logras – recogió sus libros y se levanto pasando al lado del rubio.

- Granger te dije hoy que tuvieras cuidado – ella no se molesto en contestarle, siguió caminando ignorándolo – te estoy hablando – en dos pasos estaba detrás de ella la agarro por el brazo y la giro hacia el provocando que los libros volvieran al suelo.

- Malfoy eres idiota – le grito ella agachándose a recogerlos.

- así es como me gusta verte sangre sucia a mis pies – le golpeo con su pie provocando que ella cayera al suelo – arrastrándote como la sucia que eres – eso fue demasiado para la chica que rápidamente saco su varita y apunto al chico con ella.

- Nunca vuelvas a tocarme - ella le apuntaba con la varita en el pecho y ni siquiera pestañeaba – o seré yo quien te enseñe lo que es sufrir de verdad.

- ¿Tienes valor sangre sucia? ¿vas a matarme? Tu deberías saber como se vive la muerte ¿Lloraste mucho cuando tus papas murieron? ¿Dolió sangre sucia? Debió ser difícil esta allí en el coche con ellos mientras ellos gritaban agonizando ¿Te llamaban?

- Cállate Malfoy o sino.

- O sino ¿que? Me vas a hechizar ¿Crees que podrás? No puedes igual que no pudiste salvar a tus padres mientras gritaban pidiendo ayuda y sus vidas se consumían dentro de su coche – por los ojos de la chica las lágrimas empezaban a salir – eso es todo lo que sabes hacer sangre sucia llorar ¿No me vas a hacer daño? ¿no iba a conocer lo que es sufrir?

- Y lo conocerás Malfoy no lo dudes – el chico se puso rígido al notar otra varita contra su espalda – nosotros podemos hacerte sentir todo el dolor que quieras verdad Harry.

- Desde luego Ron, desde luego – el chico se acerco a su amiga que seguía con la varita extendida hacia Malfoy mientras su mano no dejaba de temblar – Hermione – la llamo suavemente pero ella no reaccionaba tomo la mano en la que la chica sostenía su varita y la bajo suavemente la rodeo con su brazo por el hombro y la llevo hasta una pared en la que la dejo apoyada – espera aquí un minuto ahora vuelvo – se dirigió de nuevo hasta donde Ron seguía apuntando a Malfoy – baja la varita Ron – el pelirrojo miro a su amigo sorprendido aun así hizo lo que le pidió y antes de que se diera cuenta Malfoy estaba a sus pies tocándose la mandíbula – solo te lo voy a decir una vez déjala tranquila, si quieres bronca ven a buscarme a mi, si tienes ganas de insultar a alguien estoy dispuesto para darte tu merecido, pero a ella dejara en paz – el rubio se levanto rápidamente.

- Esto no quedara así Potter, te juro que esta me la pagaras – gritaba mientras se alejaba por el pasillo rápidamente.

- Si Malfoy si. Cuando quieras – fueron a buscar a Hermione que seguía apoyada donde Harry la había dejado.

- Hermione – la llamo Ron, pero no obtuvo contestación – Hermy – dijo para hacerla de rabiar, pero la chica ni se inmuto, seguía con la cabeza baja y podían oír sus llantos.

- Hermione – tampoco contesto, pero apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico que la envolvió con sus brazos mientras ella seguía sollozando – todo esta bien Hermione tranquila – le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabia Harry? ¿Como?

- ¿El que? – pregunto el suavemente.

- Como sabia como murieron mis padres no se lo conté a nadie Harry, no podía contarles que los oí gritar de dolor, y la ayuda no llegaba, pero el lo sabia.

- Ya lo averiguaremos tranquila, lo averiguaremos.

- Yo quería ayudar a mis padres, pero no sabía que podía hacer y la ambulancia llego demasiado tarde, no pude hacer nada por ellos.

- Lo se Hermione – miro a su amigo que miraba la escena sin saber que decir ni que hacer – vamos a la torre.

Fueron los tres caminando juntos con Hermione entre los dos chicos, Hermione llevaba su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry y el le iba friccionando la espalda mientras el pelirrojo sujetaba la mano de su amiga sin saber que mas podía hacer, entraron en su sala común que ya estaba desierta, todo el mundo debía haberse ido a acostar ya.

- Venga Hermione ve a dormir y mañana estarás mejor - le dijo Ron.

- No quiero dormir – dijo ella.

- Es tarde Hermione, Ron tiene razón debes descansar.

- No quiero estar sola – los dos amigos se miraron entre si.

- Bueno pues ven a dormir a nuestra habitación.

- Ron no puedo dormir en lustra habitación que pasaría si alguien se enterara además ¿Dónde iba a dormir? – los dos chicos se sonrojaron pensando en la respuesta.

- Bueno pues durmamos aquí los tres – indico Harry.

- ¿En la sala común? – pregunto la chica.

- Porque no.

- Vale yo se hacer el hechizo que hizo Dumbledore en tercero para que hacer aparecer sacos de dormir.

- Pues ya esta dormiremos aquí.

- Estupendo me voy a poner el pijama – dijo Hermione subiendo corriendo las escaleras.

- "sea que hoy no dormimos en bóxer – comento Ron mientras subía las escaleras seguido de su amigo.

- Me parece que no Ron.

Cuando bajaron los sacos ya estaban extendidos en mitad del salón, pero no había ni rastro de Hermione, los chicos se pusieron cada uno en los sacos de los extremos dejando el de en medio para su amiga que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras, Harry levanto sus ojos y la miro acercarse, llevaba un pequeño pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo y una camiseta de tirantes.

- ¿Qué le paso a sus camisones? – murmuro el chico extasiado mirando a la chica.

- No lo se, preferirá dormir en pantalones cortos – contesto el pelirrojo echándole un vistazo y tumbándose en su saco., pero que demonios ocurría ahí, es que Ron no se daba cuenta de las curvas que tenia ella, un momento, volvió a pensar, desde cuando Hermione tiene curvas.

- Gracias por dormir aquí conmigo chicos – dijo Hermione mientras se metía dentro de su saco – y Ron por cierto – le dio un golpe en el hombro – no me vuelvas a llamar Hermy.

- Era un mote cariñoso – contesto el riéndose y parando el segundo golpe que su amiga le intentaba dar – venga Hermy no te pongas así – rió mientras ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido – descansa – deposito un beso en su frente - buenas noches.

- Eres horrible Ron – los tres se echaron a dormir y Harry apago la luz de la sala con su varita.

La sala aun estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea y lo único que se oía eran los ronquidos de Ron, Hermione se dio la vuelta en su improvisado lecho y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amigo mirándola.

- ¿Siempre ronca así? – pregunto.

- No, hoy tiene una buena noche.

- Pues menos mal – la chica tiro hacia atrás su saco – hace calor.

- Algo – pero en ese momento el calor que sentía Harry, era mas bien producido por la cercanía de ella, en la posición en la que estaba la chica, podía ver perfectamente el comienzo de sus senos y el solo deseaba que la luz que la chimenea ejercía, se apagara para dejar de ver así a su amiga, porque era eso su amiga, no podía seguir mirándola de esa manera, no bajes la mirada Harry, no bajes la mirada, se decía una y otra vez, no la bajes, pero no podía controlarla, suspiro y se puso boca arriba mirando al techo.

- ¿Estas bien Harry? – interrogo ella preocupada.

- Si claro, solo que tu me estas volviendo loco, pero esto último lo pensó para el.

- ¿No estarás enfermo? – se levanto un poco para poner una mano en la frente del chico.

- No estoy bien – contesto el molesto y cerrando los ojos para no ver a la chica con medio de su cuerpo erguido sobre el.

- ¿Seguro? Estas algo caliente – siguió ella mientras ponía su mano por las mejillas del chico y luego la baja al cuello.

- Por dios Hermione estate quieta – casi grito el sujetando la mano de la chica bruscamente lo que provoco que el cuerpo de ella cayera sobre el de el y eso lo empeoro todo para el que podía notar los senos de ella contra su pecho y supo perfectamente que lo que sentía en su entrepierna no eran ganas de ir al baño.

- Lo siento – murmuro ella nerviosa – no te quería molestar.

- No me has molestado, mas bien me has excitado, razonó el, debía detener todo esto, apartar a Hermione de encima de el y dejar de acariciar la espalda de la chica, como había llegado allí su mano, desde cuando la acariciaba.

- Harry – llamo ella mientras se mordía su labio inferior nerviosa, por dios Hermione no hagas eso, el ya no podía mas, sus hormonas eran lo único que mandaban en su mente y sin saber a ciencia cierta como paso beso a la chica suavemente, ella se aparto, pero cuando el coloco su mano en la nuca de ella y la volvió a atraer hacia sus labios ella no opuso ninguna resistencia al contrario, abrió sus labios esperando la lengua del chico que no tardo en introducirla en su boca y jugar con la de ella, todo iba muy rápido, pero era como si todo fuera correcto, cuando la mano que el tenia en su espalda, siguió bajando hasta su trasero y lo apretó ella gimió dentro de la boca del chico, ella no se quería quedar atrás así que introdujo su mano por la camisa del pijama de el y acaricio sus abdominales y su tórax provocando que estaba vez fuera el quien gimiera y perdió el poco control que tenia, se volcó sobre ella rápidamente y se introdujo entre sus piernas se movió suavemente rozando su cuerpo con el de la chica y otro gemido se oyó por parte de ella cuando noto la excitación del chico rozándole, nunca había sentido nada así y era muy agradable el puso su mano sobre el pecho de ella amasándolo suavemente, notando como el pezón se erguía, el contacto la estaba haciendo olvidarse de donde estaba y de lo que estaba haciendo, rodeo con sus piernas al chico apretándolo mas contra ella y arqueando su espalda, mientras el besaba ahora su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro donde fue deslizando el tirante de la camiseta otro gemido inundo la sala y fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta, era lo único que se oía sus gemidos, paro de besar su cuello y miro a su izquierda donde un pelirrojo los miraba asombrados con su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

- Hola ¿Qué tal? – les dijo y Hermione escondió su rostro sonrojado en el cuello de Harry mientras el pensaba en si matar a su amigo o darle las gracias por haberlos parado - ¿hacéis esto muy a menudo o solo en la sala común?

- Cállate Ron – Harry coloco el tirante de Hermione en su sitio de nuevo.

- ¿Me puedo ir? Pero creo que deberíais saber que por aquí puede pasar cualquiera y veros.

- Que te calles – volvió a repetir su amigo mientras se quitaba de encima de una sonrojada Hermione que subió su saco hasta casi taparse la cabeza y se giro para dormir como si no pasara nada.


	7. Algo nuevo, algo viejo

- Anne sigues aquí ¿Qué te ocurre? – Snape la zarandeaba para que despertara.

- ¿Que? – pregunto ella confundida – no pasa nada, solo…

- ¿solo que?

- Nada, ha sido algo raro, es como si – miro al hombre que estaba junto a ella – si te ríes, te juro que te hechizare.

- No me voy a reír ¿Qué pasa?

- No estoy segura, de repente me entro una excitación.

- ¿De emoción? – pregunto el hombre.

- No exactamente.

- ¿nervios?

- No, tampoco de nervios, estaba excitada, ya sabes.

- No, no lo se – miro a al chica que lo miraba mal –OH una excitación de esas ya. Llevas demasiado tiempo sola niña deberías hablar con el licántropo, para que te bajara esas excitaciones que te suben de golpe.

- No se porque me molesto en hablar contigo.

- Porque no tienes a nadie mas ¿Estas preparada? – interrogo cuando se pararon delante de una puerta.

- No, pero es algo que debo hacer – Severus pico fuertemente a la puerta y un elfo les abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieren? Váyanse la señora no quiere ver a nadie, fuera.

- Creo – dijo Anne mientras quitaba su capucha mostrando su rostro – que la señora estará dispuesta a verme.

- Señorita, no sabia, perdón señorita – el elfo comenzó a golpearse con la puerta mientras Anne rodaba los ojos.

- Ya basta Rulquof estate quieto – le dijo tirando del saco que llevaba por ropa – ve a avisar de que estoy aquí.

- Si señorita perdón, ahora aviso a la señora, perdón – con un plof el elfo desapareció y ellos dos entraron dentro de la casa.

Anne miro a su alrededor contemplando la gran casa que en sus tiempos había sido toda una mansión, ahora estaba oscura y tétrica sintió como toda su piel se erizaba.

- ¿Qué es eso que ese viejo elfo dice? – una mujer bajaba las escaleras los dos la miraron – Severus hacia mucho que no me venias a visitar – el hombre hizo una reverencia con su cabeza en forma de saludo y la mujer miro a Anne, se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos – así que el elfo decía la verdad has vuelto – Anne no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada antes de que la mujer le diera un tortazo haciendo que su cara girara.

- Yo también me alegro de verte madre.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – grito - ¿Cómo tienes el valor para aparecer aquí después de lo que hiciste? Deshonraste a la familia, eres una vergüenza – la mano de la mujer volvió a chocar contra la mejilla de la chica - me das asco.

- Tampoco yo te tengo mucho aprecio madre – la mujer hizo ademán de volver a golpearla, pero Severus la sujeto antes.

- Señora Jackoson se esta precipitando, debería permitir que ella se explique.

- Como me puedes decir tu eso, ella te dejo te abandono y por su culpa Voldemort mato a mi marido ¿Tanto nos odiabas? – gimió la mujer.

- Tanto me odias tu madre que sigues sin comprender lo que hice.

- Nos desobedeciste tenias que haber echo lo que nosotros te dijimos y no lo que tu quisiste, siempre fuiste demasiado rebelde.

- Vosotros solo obedecisteis lo que el os dijo hicisteis lo que Voldemort os ordeno.

- Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso madre? Destruiste a tus dos hijas y no sientes ningún remordimiento. ¿Te has olvidado de Sundy?

- No digas eso – la mujer cada vez gritaba mas alto y si no fuera porque Severus aun la sostenía sujeta, se hubiera tirado sobre Anne – yo jamás olvidare a la única hija que he querido, porque oyere bien ella era la única que nos importaba.

- Pues si fue así, como permitiste que mi padre la matara porque Voldemort se lo pidió.

- había razones que tu nunca comprendiste Sundy era demasiado poderosa y ella lo entendió.

- ¿Qué ella lo entendió? madre solo tenia quince años.

- Pero ella era obediente no como tu, ella era una buena hija.

- Da igual, no importa haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga tú seguirás pensando lo mismo y yo te odiare hasta el resto de mis días a ti y a mi padre por haberme condenado a mí y asesinar a mi hermana. He venido a ver la tumba de mi hermana y presentarle mis respetos no a discutir con alguien que para mi esta muerto, si me disculpas – paso al lado de su madre y se alejo de los dos saliendo al patio y viendo una estatua de un pequeño ángel, miro las iniciales del nombre que estaba debajo del ángel Sundy Jackoson, lo acaricio con sus dedos y callo al suelo de rodillas.

- ¿Cómo se a atrevido a venir? No tiene vergüenza ni respeto.

- Quería ver la tumba donde reposan los restos de su hermana, es lógico según yo lo veo.

- Cuando vuelva dile que no quiero que vuelva a aparecer por esta casa jamás – la mujer giro sobre sus talones y volvió de nuevo a subir las escaleras hasta que desapareció.

Separo las dos puertas que abrían el comedor donde se habían sentado tantas veces a leer, había un olor a muerte en la estancia y aun cuando lo quería evitar, todos los recuerdos volvieron de nuevo a su mente.

- Estas muy delgada.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sobresaltada al hombre que estaba junto a ella.

- ¿Has comido algo hoy?

- Cuando llegaste no te oí.

- No me extraña, parece que estas en otro mundo, Anne llevamos apenas dos meses casados y se que no eres feliz que no estas a gusto con esta situación, pero dejarte morir no va a remediar nada – la chica ignoro sus palabras y siguió mirando a un punto vació de la habitación - ¿No iba a venir Sundy hoy a visitarte?

- Si, pero algo le debió surgir, no ha venido.

- Pues vete tú a verla a ella – la mirada de ella se ilumino.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro que puedes, nunca te he prohibido salir de casa, solo te pedí que me dijeras donde ibas para no preocuparme, estos momentos son difíciles Anne y peligrosos.

- Gracias Severus – contesto ella feliz abrazándolo.

- Te acompañare si no te importa, necesito hablar con tu padre.

- Claro – contesto ella feliz.

Se trasladaron a la casa por medio de polvos flu, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba allí, había algo raro en el ambiente, Anne no pareció notarlo al principio, pero Severus lo podía oler, el olor de la sangre, el de la muerte.

- Sundy ¿Estas en casa? Madre - Anne gritaba por toda la casa hasta que encontró a su madre arrodillada delante de las escaleras sollozando – madre ¿Qué ocurre?

- Era lo que se tenía que hacer, debemos obedecer sus órdenes.

- Madre ¿Qué dices? ¿De que estas hablando? – se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo - ¿Qué pasa madre cuéntamelo?

- Mi pequeña, el nos lo ordeno, tu padre tiene razón no podíamos decir que no – el rostro de Severus se ensombreció comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

- Anne – la llamo – vuelve a nuestra casa.

- ¿Qué? – casi grito ella – no me pienso ir, no ves como esta mi madre, no la voy a dejar aquí así.

- Por esta vez obedéceme y vuelve a casa te lo estoy … - callo al oír un ruido proveniente de la sala, Anne se levanto rápidamente demasiado para el que no pudo impedir que abriera las puertas y se encontrara con la escena, en el suelo en un charco de sangre se encontraba la pequeña Sundy con sus ojos abiertos y vacíos, Anne soltó un grito y se derrumbo sobre su hermana intentando que reviviera que le contestara a su llamado, fue entonces cuando vio a su padre con un cuchillo ensangrentado delante de ella, tenia la vista perdida, Anne retrocedió asustada hasta tropezar con otro cuerpo que la sostenía, se giro asustada para ver a Severus.

- Vete a casa yo iré ahora – y fue lo que hizo, volvió a la chimenea y reapareció en la casa que compartía con el, al llegar allí miro sus manos y su ropa, estaban llenas de sangre, sin saber lo que hacia ni a donde iba se volvió a introducir en la chimenea.

- Los recuerdos no son siempre buenos – miro a su interlocutor apoyado en la puerta, no sabía ni lo que había pasado, estaba en mitad del salón arrodillada donde el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana había descansado una vez – y castigarte recordando lo que paso no te va ayudar.

- Odio esta casa y odio a mi familia por lo que nos hicieron a mi y a ella – se acerco a ella y la levanto del suelo, volvió a colocarle la capucha para tapar su rostro, cuando salían de la casa, pudo ver a la señora Jackoson arriba de las escaleras mirándolos con odio.

Llegaron al colegio y Anne fue a sus aposentos, Severus quería decirle algo, ayudarla en su dolor, pero nunca había sido bueno para ello y también sabía que no era el indicado para ello, entro en su habitación y tiro polvos a la chimenea, se arrodillo y espero hasta que del otro lado un hombre apareciera.

- Deberías saber que hoy hemos ido a la mansión Jackoson, creo que con eso esta todo dicho – salio de la chimenea y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

- ¿Estas dormida? – pregunto el chico a la espalda de ella.

- No ¿Y tu?

- Si, en realidad estas hablando conmigo en mis sueños – ella se rio y se giro para mirarle.

- Necesitamos hablar – comento ella.

- Si, supongo que si.

- No se que paso Harry ni siquiera se si debía haber pasado.

- Tal vez fuimos demasiado deprisa – dijo el.

- Tal vez. ¿Lo lamentas?

- Si – dijo el y ella sintió como su estomago se retorcía – lamento no haberlo echo antes y que Ron nos interrumpiera y lamento haberlo echo porque te quiero a mi lado y tengo miedo de que si esto, sea lo que sea, no funcione te pierda.

- Oh – fue la única respuesta de Hermione.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir despacio no se, salir un día a Hogmesdage como una pareja normal y hacer cosas así.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? – dijo la chica feliz.

- Si, supongo que es eso. ¿Aceptas?

- Pues claro que acepta y por favor os lo pido dormiros de una vez que me estáis empezando a desesperar, si dormimos en la sala común, dormimos en la sala común, si queréis hablar, salís de la sala ahora callaros los dos.

- Ron – protesto Harry – no te inmiscuyas que nadie hablaba contigo. ¿Aceptas? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si acepto – fue la respuesta escueta de ella.

- Vale ya acepto ahora a dormir los dos, no me voy a la habitación a dormir porque sois capaces de montároslo aquí mismo de nuevo.

- Cállate Ron – grito Hermione golpeando al pelirrojo.

- No si encima las llevo, que mala leche.

Sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban y que si no se sentaba pronto terminaría desmayada en el suelo, pero seguía allí de pies sin moverse, noto como su cuerpo caía hacia atrás y como era recogido por unos brazos que la sostuvieron en el aire.

- Remus – llamo en un susurro.

- Tranquila estoy aquí contigo, todo esta bien - la llevo hasta su cama y la sentó allí mientras le quitaba la capa y los zapatos, la empujo suavemente hasta que su cabeza quedo sobre la almohada y le recogió lo pies también sobre la cama, se echo a su lado y ella puso su cabeza en su pecho mientras el le acariciaba el pelo - ¿Por qué volviste a esa casa?

- No pude estar en su entierro y necesitaba ver su tumba aunque solo fuera una vez ¿lo entiendes?

- Si, pero deberías haber pensado que seria demasiado duro.

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche? – pregunto ella como una niña pequeña.

- Claro, me quedare contigo hasta que tu quieras – ella cerro sus ojos y se dejo vencer por el sueño, pero el no podía dormir, era como volver a vivirlo todo de nuevo.

- Sirius no me apetece ya te lo he dicho.

- Vamos lunático una noche de juerga los dos solos, conoceremos a chicas y las traeremos a nuestro apartamento, aparte de Lily ninguna otra chica a entrado en el.

- Que no, no seas pesado vete tu solo.

- Venga Remus no puedes seguir así, hace dos meses que ella se caso con el grasiento, no la vas a olvidar.

- No es por ella – contesto su amigo molesto – es porque no me apetece acostarme con una chica que acabo de conocer ¿vale?

- Pues antes no te importaba.

- Eres un pesado – salio del comedor donde estaban discutiendo dejando a su amigo solo sentado en el sofá.

- Estupendo otra noche los dos solos con el lamentándose, va a ser muy divertido – pero se sobresalto al oír algo detrás de el, se giro justo a tiempo para ver como una chica salía de su chimenea y caía al suelo – que demonios – mascullo saltando por encima del sofá hacia ella – oye ¿estas bien? – la giro y la apoyo en su cuerpo, se quedo estático mirándola, tenia sangre en su rostro y ropa, lloraba descontroladamente y parecía estar en estado de shock, busco entre sus ropas pero no encontró ninguna herida – tranquila preciosa estas a salvo, Remus mas vale que vengas y pronto – grito a su amigo.

Estaba sentada en la cama del licántropo, el con un trapo húmedo le iba limpiando la sangre de su rostro y manos, mientras Sirius aparecía con algo de ropa para ella, Remus le fue desabotonando la túnica, mientras ella no hacia ningún movimiento.

- Remus – el se giro y miro a su amigo que le hacia un ademán para que se acercara – oye me voy a dar una vuelta a ver si consigo averiguar que a pasado, tal vez me quede a dormir donde la orden, así puedes hablar con ella.

- Gracias amigo.

- Anne yo me voy a ir, pero te dejo en buenas manos – le dijo dejando un beso en la frente de ella que le respondió con una especie de sonrisa.

Lupin la siguió desnudando y poniéndole el pijama que Sirius le había traído para ella, termino de limpiar la sangre y fijo sus ojos castaños en los de la chica.

- Esta muerta – soltó de pronto ella.

- ¿Quién esta muerta Anne? – pregunto suavemente temiendo asustarla mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Sundy – el chico se sorprendió por la respuesta – la mato mi padre, estaba allí con un cuchillo, la mato el.

- Lo siento Anne, de verdad que lo siento – ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el y volvió de nuevo a llorar.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo era su hija? No lo entiendo. No voy a volver, no quiero volver.

- No lo harás, no volverás te quedaras aquí conmigo.

- No puedo Remus, me buscaran y me obligaran a volver a su lado.

- Me da igual no lo conseguirán, no permitiré que te lleven, no voy a consentir que te vuelvan a apartar de mi lado.

- Te mataran no lo entiendes, si no consiguen llevarme de vuelta nos mataran a los dos.

- Pues moriré defendiéndote, pero no permitiré que te lleven – ella volvió de nuevo a llorar – descansa y mañana hablaremos todo con mas calma.

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche? – pregunto ella.

- Claro que me quedare contigo – la recostó y se echo junto a ella.

- Remus aun te quiero.

- Y yo a ti más que a nada en este mundo – la beso suavemente en los labios.

- Hazme el amor.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el sorprendido.

- Hazme el amor por favor, te necesito – y no necesito escuchar nada más para complacer a la chica.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente su cama estaba vacía y su casa también, no había rastro de Anne por ningún sitio, solo una pequeña nota.

Lo siento Remus pero no voy a permitir que mueras por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría.

No olvides que te amo.

Anne

El cuerpo junto a el se removió inquieto, el la atrajo mas cerca de el y acaricio suavemente su espalda hasta que la mujer se quedo quieta.

- ¿Vas a estar aquí cuando despierte Anne? ¿te vas a quedar esta vez?

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leido mi fic y mas a aquellas que me han dejado mensajes diciéndomelo, que me hacen muy feliz ya que recibia tan pocos reviews que estaba empezando a creer que nadie leia este fic, gracias de verdad a todos.**

**Jill**** Picolo.**

**Ady****: Muchas gracias por tu email, la verdad es que pensaba que poca gente leia este fic, me hace mucha ilusión que una escritora como tu me mande un email.**

**Sakurawinner****: Gracias pero con que me leas una sola vez me vale, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**eowin**** potter: Remus seguro que al final saldra mal parado o en principio asi sera, me alegro que te gustara la intervención de Ron.**

**LeoHagrid****: Todos tus adjetivos a mi fic me hacen ruborizar, a mi personalmente es un capitulo que me gusta mucho.**

**Isabel: Gracias, a todo el mundo le gusto la intervención de Ron, la verdad es que no esperaba que quedase en plan comico, pero quedo muy bien o eso creo.**

**kata**** Higurashi Evans: Intentare hacer partes asi parecidas porque parece que gustan bastante, fue un consejo de una amiga y tenía razón por lo que veo.**


	8. El hechizo

Hola, holita.

Primero de todo pedir mil y una disculpas por le retraso del capitulo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarme a ello y que tampoco tenía mucha inspiración, además yo tengo la teoría de que de donde no ahí no se puede sacar y en mi cabeza solo tengo dos neuronas y una de ellas se pasa la vida rebotando contra todo, así que la pobre que lo hace todo no se sentía últimamente muy entusiasmada con escribir algo, repetía cosas como huelga, huelga y al final creo que se puso en huelga.

**Rohermione**: Gracias por tu opinión y por estar de acuerdo con Leohagrid, yo no lo estoy pero os lo agradezco mucho a los dos, a decir verdad, la única razón que me llevo a subir el fic, fue que Emily Wolen se empeño y te aseguro que puede llegar a ser mas que pesada.

**Kata Higurashi Evans**: Yo no haga Lemon, más bien lo intento para que lo vamos a negar, pero prometo que habrá alguno más completito según vaya transcurriendo la historia.

**Paula**: Gracias por el primer review, aunque espero que no sea el último y que te guste este capitulo.

**Eowin potter**: quedan muchas cosas todavía del pasado de Anne que espero que aun quieras leer. Y ya tienes la continuación, perdóname por ser tan baga, porque no ahí otra palabra que vagancia para explicar la razón por la que no he publicado antes.

**Monik:** Creo que eres la que me ha dejado el review mas largo, je, je, je, si te debo confesar algo, a mi la pareja de Harry & Hermione me esta empezando a gustar ahora, antes tenía otra pareja en mente, mas bien era de Ron Hermione, aunque he de decir que nunca de Harry Ginny, esa pareja no la soporto, pero tengo una amiga que es una pesada con esta pareja y se pasa la vida escribiendo sobre ella, así que de tanto leer sus fics me estoy aficionando también a esta pareja y me esta resultando bastante perfecta.

Le miraba mientras dormía, contemplando las pequeñas arrugas que se habían formado alrededor de sus ojos, su rostro ya no era el de un niño feliz, pensó en lo mal que lo debía haber pasado el, perdiendo a sus amigos, a su familia en un solo día, se había quedado sin el apoyo que necesitaba para las noches de luna llena y para curar sus heridas al día siguiente.

Las personas no acostumbraban a tomarse bien las situaciones distintas y diferentes, pero quien era ella para juzgar a los demás, si tampoco ella reacciono como debía cuando se entero de que era un licántropo.

- Necesito hablar contigo – ya llevaba un tiempo insistiendo en esa conversación tan importante para el.

- Ahora no puedo Remus, nos vemos después en la noche.

- Esta noche no puedo, no estaré.

- ¿Tu madre vuelve a estar enferma?

- Algo así… necesito hablar contigo ahora – ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

- De acuerdo. En una hora – el la agarro del brazo y la llevo hasta un aula vacía – vale ¿Qué tal ahora? – dijo ella ante la instancia de él.

- Anne quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir.

- Te escucho – le dijo mientras le daba suaves besos por el cuello.

- Anne – llamo separándola de su cuerpo – necesito contarte algo por favor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – ella se puso seria – me asustas. Dímelo ¿Qué pasa?

- Veras a veces pasan cosas en la vida que no puedes impedir ni controlar y aunque lo desees con todas tus fuerzas no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo y lo único que piensas es en evitarlo y …

- ¿Me estas dejando? – interrumpió bruscamente.

- Claro que no, pero tal vez cuando te diga esto seas tu quien me deje a mí.

- Te quiero Remus – contesto mientras acariciaba su mejilla – y no puedes decirme nada para que yo te deje.

- Soy un licántropo – soltó de golpe.

- ¿Que? – pregunto sorprendida y alejándose de él - ¿Estas de broma?

- No, no lo estoy – el se acerco a ella y Anne volvió a retroceder alejándose de él mirándole confundida – se que es difícil.

- Difícil, no es la palabra, me estas diciendo que eres un… que tu… no puedo… necesito pensar… no puedo – salio corriendo del aula dejándole allí plantado.

Un licántropo, había estudiado mucho sobre ellos y sobre su historia, pero que su novio fuera uno, era algo que no podía asumir, le costaba pensar con claridad y asimilar lo que le había dicho.

- Te estaba buscando – sentada delante del lago miraba las aguas en calma hasta que una voz la sorprendió – no esperaba esa reacción por tu parte.

- ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? – ella miro al chico que se sentaba junto a ella

- Eres una Slythering y si he de decir la verdad, no confió en ti.

- Gracias Black, eres muy amable, tu apoyo en estos momentos es justo el apropiado.

- Pero Lily si confía en ti y Remus esta loco por ti – siguió el ignorando las palabras de ella – y los dos dicen que eres muy inteligente, así que me pregunto ¿Cómo una chica tan inteligente puede llegar a ser tan estupida?

- ¿Perdona? – contesto ella molesta.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para romperle el corazón? Si de verdad le quisieras, no te importaría lo que el fuera, por que a él no le importa que tu padre sea un sucio mortigafo.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de hablar de mi familia Black, la tuya no es muy distinta.

- Cierto, eso es cierto, pero yo tengo claras mis prioridades ¿y tu? El es el mismo, tu tienes tus días al mes y el también ¿Qué vas a hacer?– ella no le contesto, se quedo mirando al lago en silencio – si quieres un consejo, a las seis de la mañana pásate por la casa de los gritos, si le quieres, si no, haznos un favor a todos y desaparece de su vida – se marcho dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Y eso fue justo lo que hizo, a las seis fue a la casa de los gritos, donde se encontró con un chico agotado y débil después de su transformación echado en una cama donde sus amigos lo arropaban, se sentó junto a él y espero a que abriera sus ojos.

- Hola – susurro el.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué… haces aquí? – parecía que hasta le costaba trabajo hablar y se notaba muy cansado.

- Pues veras, resulta que tengo una amiga que tiene un problema, su novio le ha contado un secreto muy importante para el y ella se comporto como una imbecil y le dejo tirado como una colilla y ella quiere pedirle disculpas, pero no sabe si el le perdonara – el sonrió.

- Seguro que el no tiene nada que perdonarle a ella.

- Si, si que tiene porque no le apoyo cuando él lo necesitaba y eso estuvo mal.

- Pero volvió a su lado y eso es lo que importa – ella le abrazo suavemente y le dio las gracias a Sirius con sus labios sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Leía el libro que había cogido en la biblioteca tranquilamente apoyado en el cabecero de su cama cuando noto como los dorsales de su cama se abrían para dejar paso a la chica más preciosa que había visto nunca.

- ¿Pasa algo Hermione? – le pregunto sin poder evitar fijarse en aquellos diminutos pantalones que llevaba y esa camiseta que le estaba volviendo loco, quien quería camisones teniendo esa ropa.

- Nada – fue lo único que ella digo, mientras se metía en la cama y cerraba los dorsales tras ella.

- Hermione – llamo el nervioso, pero ella no le contesto, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el y le beso, el se quedo impresionado, pero no iba a dejar escapar la ocasión, así que le devolvió el beso extasiado por tenerla allí así, cuando ella se separo de sus labios el gruño por la falta de contacto y otro gruñido se escapo de su boca cuando la vio llevar sus manos a la camiseta y la fue subiendo despacio y su boca se seco cuando se la termino de sacar por la cabeza, se quedo mirando el busto de la chica sin atreverse a tocarla, ella cogio su mano y la llevo hasta su seno mientras se empezaba a mover encima frotándose contra el, que no perdió oportunidad.

- ¿Estas segura de esto? – las palabras se atragantaban en su boca, mientras ella le besa el cuello y seguía por su pecho.

- Más que segura – contesto.

- Hermione – gimió cuando ella toco su miembro por encima de los calzoncillos – si, así.

- ¿así que? – que clase de pregunta era eso, pensó él y porque tenía Hermione la voz tan ronca – Harry ¿Estas bien? – abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio, fue el techo de la sala común, miro a su lado y Ron lo miraba sonriente.

- ¿Qué sueños húmedos con Hermione?

- No se de que hablas – contesto molesto.

- Ya sabes de eso de "Hermione si Hermione sigue así Hermione"

- Cállate Ron.

- Menos mal que ella ya se despertó hace un cacho y no te oyó, porque era una meli forno.

- ¿Una que? – pregunto sin entender.

- Una meli forno – contesto convencido.

- Peli porno Ron, peli porno.

- Lo que sea, era lo mismo.

- ¿Tu que sabes de películas porno? – su amigo se puso Rojo hasta las orejas.

- Tu no sabes nada de los de las pelis y yo no se nada de tus sueños húmedos con nuestra perfecta – la respuesta de Harry, fue rápida dándole con la almohada en la cara.

Un ligero golpe la despertó abrió sus ojos y miro lo que la había sacado de su sueño y ahí delante de ella de pies, estaba Remus con una bandeja sobre sus manos.

- Te desperté. Lo siento – le dijo el sentándose sobre la cama, espero que ella se acomodase y puso la bandeja sobre sus piernas – pensé que tendrías hambre cuando despertaras.

- La verdad es que estoy hambrienta – contesto mientras le daba un sorbo al café - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve pasadas. Dormiste bastante.

- Mis clases – grito ella sobresaltada y si no hubiese sido por los reflejos del licántropo vertiendo todo el desayuno sobre las camas.

- Tranquila, Severus se esta ocupando de ellas.

- Oh bueno los Gryffindor no lo llevaran muy bien, te apuesto a que pierden todos los puntos que han conseguido en la semana.

- No quiero apostar a caballo perdido – le contesto el con una sonrisa.

- Me da pena, era mi último día, me hubiera gustado dar mis clases y despedirme de los chicos.

- Seguro que podrás hacerlo igualmente, además no darás más clases, pero aun no has terminado tu labor aquí.

- No, todavía me queda lo mas importante... – susurro ella – Dumbledore quiere que hablemos hoy con Hermione – dijo pesadamente.

- No crees que Hermione pueda ser lo que necesitamos para proteger Harry.

- No, no es eso, no creo que este preparada, es una gran responsabilidad.

- No conozco a nadie tan responsable como ella.

- Pero es una niña Remus.

- Nosotros no éramos mucho más mayores que ella.

- Puede que no, pero si teníamos mas carrera a nuestras espaldas – el se rió.

- No tanta, éramos más irresponsables y no pensábamos que Voldemort iba a tener tanto poder, yo nunca creí que mi vida iba a ser así.

- No, la verdad es que cuando estaba aquí, pensaba que todo sería distinto.

- Yo creía que me casaría contigo y tendríamos muchos niños, estaba seguro.

- Remus – susurro ella acariciándole la mejilla y mirando sus ojos castaños y bajando su vista a sus labios a los que se acercaba cada vez más.

- Dais ganas de vomitar – se separaron rápidamente para ver al profesor de pociones en la puerta.

- Buenos días a ti también – le dijo Anne.

- Dumbledore quiere que hables con la señorita sabelotodo antes de la comida.

- Te he dicho que te odio.

- No, hoy aun no.

- Hermione ¿Estas bien? No estas comiendo nada – la voz de Ginny la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Si, solo estoy un poco pensativa, no me quedo muy clara la lección de pociones.

- Pues olvida esa lección y come – le dijo la pelirroja y ella obedeció para que la dejase de preguntar.

Se sentía observada y nerviosa, estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta para todos, ella era fuerte y lo conseguiría y contaba con el apoyo de todos los miembros de la orden, aunque no podía pasar por alto la reticencia que había notado en la profesora Jackoson cuando le había dicho lo que querían que hiciera.

- Hermione es un hechizo muy fuerte – le había dicho Anne – y muy peligroso nadie, incluidos Ron y Harry deben saber que lo harás – ella afirmo con la cabeza – tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Quieres a Harry?

- Si, le quiero es mi amigo.

- Lo sé – contesto su profesora – pero no me refiero a ese tipo de querer – la chica enrojeció y bajo la mirada al suelo - ¿Sabes que clase de amor es al que me refiero?

- Si lo sé.

- ¿Y sientes algo así por él? – ella se notaba nerviosa, juntaba sus manos y las separaba, echaba pequeñas miradas a los ocupantes de la habitación.

- Por Merlín señorita Granger quiere contestar de una vez que esta locamente enamorada de Potter para que todos nos podamos ir.

- Severus – le regaño Dumbledore – es normal que la Señorita Granger sienta vergüenza respecto a este asunto, nos esta abriendo su corazón.

- Hermione – llamo Remus - ¿Estas enamorada de Harry? – ella trago saliva y asintió sin decir una palabra.

- Escúchame – dijo Anne – para que el hechizo surga efecto el amor que debes sentir por el debe ser puro, no debe haber en tu corazón ni un solo indicio de que tal vez no sientas algo por el que una pura amistad Hermione, no puedes confundir los términos.

- No los confundo – se defendió – se perfectamente lo que siento por él y es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo junto con Ron, pero también hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que mi corazón le pertenecía.

- De acuerdo – Dumbledore la miro por encima de sus gafas – pues entonces señorita Granger vaya ahora a comer y esta noche dénos su respuesta.

- No hace falta – contesto la chica – quiero hacerlo, si ayuda a Harry lo haré.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de a lo que te expones? – pregunto Anne – si alguien descubre que tu sangre es la que protege a Harry intentaran matarte.

- Lo sé pero no por ello me voy a echar atrás, quiero ayudar.

- Te pueden matar ¿No lo entiendes niña?

- Anne – interrumpió Remus – creo que ya nos ha contestado que lo haría.

Miraba al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, y se sentía orgullosa de poder ayudarle de protegerle, pero en su cabeza también daba vueltas las palabras de su profesora "un amor puro" para proteger a Harry, debía renunciar a estar con él, esa era la mayor prueba que debía superar, seguir amándole, mientras el debería amar a otra.

Cuando la noche cayo en el castillo en una de las mazmorras mas escondidas del colegio se encontraban tres personas para realizar un hechizo que haría que el niño que vivió volviera a estar protegido contra el contacto de Voldemort que no le podría llegar a tocar nunca mientras Hermione Granger siguiera viva.

- ¿Estas preparada? – ella miro a su profesora segura de lo que iba a hacer.

- Lo estoy – con una aguja pincho el dedo de la chica del que salio una gota de sangre que dejo caer en un caldero.

- Remus me acercas esos pergaminos.

- Claro – el licántropo se los extendió – ay – gimió al ser pinchado.

- Perdona no me daba cuenta de que aun tenia la aguja en la mano – se disculpo.

- No importa – echo la aguja en el caldero y comenzó a leer los pergaminos en voz alta cuando termino una gran luz salio del caldero cegándolos a los tres.

- Ya esta echo – dijo Anne mirando a la chica – espero que estés mas que segura de lo que has hecho, porque a partir de ahora, si Voldemort quiere matar a Harry, deberá de matarte a ti primero – ella tembló antes esas palabras pero no se dejaría achicar por algo era una Gryffindor.


	9. En la casa del lobo

- Hermione.- la chica se paro sin darse la vuelta – Hermione – suspiro y se volvió a saludar a la persona que la llamaba.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola – se quedo mirándola durante unos segundos hasta que ella llevo su vista al suelo avergonzada ¿estas bien?

- Claro – contesto con una sonrisa ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Te he notado algo extraña y… bueno aun no hemos hablador sobre lo... sobre el beso.

- Ah eso – dijo ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa, había conseguido evadirlo por casi una semana, pero estaba claro que ya no podía hacerlo mas - bueno yo también he pensado en ello y…

- Yo no he podido pensar en otra cosa – la cortó él acercándose a ella mientras ella retrocedía.

- Harry somos amigos… - su cuerpo había chocado contra la pared.

- Si que lo somos – rápidamente el la había acorralado con su cuelo.

- Y si sale mal, no quiero perderte.

- No me perderás – contesto mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus labios.

Y a ella por un segundo se le repitieron aquellas palabras, un amor puro, pero rápidamente se le olvidaron cuando el seguía besándola de aquella manera.

- Si seguís así, ir a una habitación – se separaron rápidamente – hola amigos.

- Hola Ron – contesto de mal talante Harry consiguiendo que su amigo se riera.

- No me mires así – dijo levantando sus brazos – soy inocente, la profesora McGonagall me pidió que buscara a Hermione quiere hablar contigo – termino mirando a la castaña.

- Voy… voy a ver que quiere –dijo saliendo corriendo de allí.

Salio de la chimenea sin hacer ruido, sin saber a ciencia cierta si haber aceptado la invitación de Remus de quedarse en su casa hubiera sido la mejor opción, miro la habitación que hacia de salón en aquella pequeña casa y los recuerdos de la vez anterior que había estado en ella hicieron aparición, eran los mismo muebles, pero se notaba el paso de los años en ellos, el sofá estaba viejo y desgastado y en su mente no pudo evitar ver a Sirius allí sentado.

- No te oí llegar – la voz la sobresalto haciendo que saltara – persona no te quería asustar.

- No importa, fue culpa mía estaba algo distraída – era entraña la sensación que tenia siempre que estaba a solas con el, nervios emoción, quería salir corriendo de allí y no alejarse nunca al mismo tiempo.

- He puesto todas tus cosas en la habitación de Sirius.

¿En la de Sirius?

- Si bueno solo ahí dos y en la mía estoy yo y claro he creído que no compartirías habitación conmigo, solo ahí una cama… y bueno tu y yo… pero si quieres… yo...

- Estoy bien en la de Sirius – le corto ella riéndose.

- Si lo siento, la verdad es que estoy nervioso.

- Y yo. Somos un par de tontos, vamos solo será un tiempo y somos amigos, la convivencia no debería ser difícil.

- No creo que la convivencia sea difícil – le dijo el serio – lo que creo es, y espero que no te moleste si te soy sincero – ella negó con la cabeza – es que me va a costar triunfos no llevarte a mi cama y hacerte el amor todas las noches – ella trago saliva y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no consiguió que una silaba saliera de su garganta – no te lo tenia que hacer contado, fue una estupidez – el se sentó en el sofá dándole la espalda a ella que miraba la pared sin saber que decir.

- Remus yo…

- No digas nada por favor, déjalo así ya… - el callo al sentir la mano de ella en su hombro.

- Remus escúchame – se puso delante de él y se arrodillo hasta la altura de sus ojos.

¿Quieres que escuche como me dices que ya no sientes nada por mí? – comento sin mirarla.

- Ojala pudiera – añadió con un suspiro, el levanto su mirada hacia la de ella – no se lo que ahora siento por ti – comenzó a decir mientras le sostenía una mano – todo ahora es distinto y confuso.

- Bastante confuso – siguió el.

- Si, pero lo que si se es que tu has sido al único hombre que he amado – el sonrió - y que en el fondo de mi corazón sigo enamorada de ti y que nadie nunca podrá ocupar esa parte de mi corazón, pero ahora los dos sabemos, que no es el momento.

¿Cuándo será el momento? – pregunto Lupin.

- No lo sé quizás nuestro momento ya paso y lo perdimos.

¿Piensas eso de verdad¿Crees que lo que sentimos es mejor olvidarlo?

- No. Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es pensar en el presente y dejar donde debe estar el pasado.

- Anne tu formas parte de mi pasado y quiero que también estés en mi presente.

- Y lo estaré, lo estoy, como tu amiga.

¿Cómo mi amiga? Solo así.

- Si, solamente así.

¿Es por Severus¿Le quieres?

- Si. No, no es por el, son las circunstancias.

- Vale – dijo el dándose por vencido – aceptare tus condiciones, si tu aceptas una mía.

- Esta bien ¿Qué es?

- Un beso.

¿Un beso? – pregunto ella casi riendo por los nervios que sentía.

- Si solo eso y te prometo que jamás volveremos a hablar de este tema.

- Remus no es una buena idea.

- Vamos solo un beso, nada más.

- De acuerdo - se incorporo un poco y puso sus manos en sus rodillas para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

¿Qué ha sido eso- interrogo el riéndose.

- Un beso.

- No, eso no fue un beso.

- Claro que lo fue.

- Claro que no, un beso es esto – puso sus manos en sus mejillas y atrapo con sus labios su labio inferior, lo mordió suavemente antes de meter su lengua dentro de la boca de ella que puso algo de resistencia ante el invasor, resistencia que al licántropo no le costo nada romper, bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella para cercarla mas a él y sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, se levanto despacio par ir tumbándose sobre ella en el suelo, fue bajando sus labios hasta su cuello y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido.

- Sigues ronroneando como un gatito.

- Remus, solo era un… beso – consiguió decir ella.

- Si quiere que me detenga dímelo, lo haré – dijo mientras besaba su vientre e iba desbrochando su camisa, pero no recibió ninguna contestación, sintió las manos de ella acariciando su cabeza incitándolo a seguir.

- Si no te lo dice ella lo hará yo, porque esta escena es grotesca.

- Voy a poner una campana en esa chimenea – y sintió como Anne reía debajo de él.

- Seria una buena idea – cogio la mano que Remus le tendía para ponerse en pie y abrocharse la camisa y poder ver A un Severus Snape junto a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados mirándola inquisitivamente.

- Bienvenido Severus ¿quiere tomar algo?

- Esta no es una visita social Lupin, tenemos un problema, los rumores vuelan y he recibido una invitación de Malfoy para una fiesta esta noche en su casa.

¿Y cual es el problema? – quiso saber Remus – vas a casa de los Malfoy muy a menudo.

- La invitación – siguió Snape – viene a nombre mío y de mi esposa.

¿Estas de broma? – grito Remus.

- No. ¿Por qué Lupin me has visto bromear muchas veces?

- Vale pues si quiere que vayamos a la fiesta, iremos.

- En dos horas pásale a buscarte.

- De acuerdo – Snape se introdujo en la chimenea de nuevo y Anne se dirigió hacia el dormitorio que iba a utilizar.

- Anne – llamo el licántropo – no puedes ir a casa de Malfoy.

- Tranquilo, iré con Severus, todo saldrá bien.

- Te vas a meter en la casa del lobo.

- Ya estoy en la casa del lobo Lupin – le contesto ella sacando la lengua y entrando en la habitación.

- Muy graciosa, muy infantil por cierto.

Su estomago rugía de hambre, después de haber ido a hablar con McGonagall, había subido a su habitación corriendo para no encontrarse con Harry de nuevo, vale tenia que admitir que tenia dos pequeños problemas, uno era Harry y otro el hambre que tenia y los dos estaban relacionados, no iba a cenar por no encontrarse con Harry y no podía encontrarse con Harry porque sabia que no se podía resistir a él y las dos cosas le quitaban el sueño, así que después de mucho pensarlo y en contra de sus principios de no abusar de los elfos pero a favor de su hambre, se encontraba rascando la pera para entrar en las cocinas del castillo.

Después de controlar su estomago y llenarlo, seguía teniendo un problema, Harry y no sabia lo que iba a hacer con lo que sentía, iba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el pasillo.

- Señorita Granger, es un poco tarde para andar por los pasillos.

- Profesor Dumbledore yo vera… no pude ir a cenar…

- Note su ausencia en la cena, y debería ya saber que no ahí nada tan importante como para impedir comer.

- Lo se director, no volverá a pasar, es que…

- Desde que realizo el hechizo de protección, la noto más alejada del señor Weasley y el señor Potter.

- No, lo que pasa es que yo…

- No soy muy bueno en temas del corazón, pero tal vez la profesora Jackoson le pueda ayudar, si tiene algún problema.

- Lo tendré en cuenta señor.

- Hágalo señorita Granger. Y ahora vaya a descansar.

- Si director.

Hermione corrió hasta su sala común, no le apet4ecia encontrarse con nadie mas esa nicho, así que cuando cruzo el retrato de la Dama Gorda, respiro con tranquilidad.

¿Qué hechizo de protección? – escucho en el aire.

¿Harry? – y en ese momento el cuerpo de su amigo apareció ante ella.

¿Qué hechizo de protección?

- Me has dado un susto de muerte – dijo ella llevándose la mano al pecho ¿Me estabas espiando?

- Por última vez Hermione ¿Qué hechizo de protección?

- Es algo que investigue con la profesora Jackoson.

¿y que pinto yo en eso?

- Nada Harry, solo fue eso una investigación, estoy cansada buenas noches – paso a su lado para irse cuando el la agarro y la giro para que lo mirase.

- Se lo que oí y además se cuando me mientes.

- No digas tonterías, no es nada.

- Dime la verdad Hermione – la tenía agarrada por los codos sin que se pudiera soltar.

- Ya lo he hecho.

- Hermione la verdad ahora – le grito apretándola más.

- Me haces daño Harry. Suéltame.

- No hasta que no me cuentes todo y lo quiero saber ya.

- Es un hechizo de protección para ti – dijo ella entre murmullos – parecido al que hizo tu madre. Mi sangre te sirve de protección.

¿Eso significa que…?

- Que Voldemort no puede tocarte, o eso creo.

- No, que eres idiota, eso es muy peligroso Hermione ¿Por qué te has arriesgado así?

- Quería ayudar.

- Joder Hermione yo no quería que hicieras eso, tenias que habérmelo contado.

- No podría tú no me habrías dejado.

- Claro que no es una gran y tremenda estupidez.

- No lo es.

- Claro que si. Y tu eres una idiota por haberlo echo quieres que confié en ti y me escondes cosas.

- No lo escondí porque quisiera, era por seguridad.

- Sabes creo que no me apetece seguir hablando contigo ahora mismo o terminare diciendo cosas de las que luego me arrepentiré – le dijo soltándola bruscamente y yendo a su habitación, dejando a la chica desolada en el salón.

Salieron por la chimenea de la casa de los Malfoy, Snape le ofreció su brazo y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, en ese momento ella apretó el brazo y su sonrisa se borro de su rostro.

¿Estas bien¿Nerviosa? – pregunto el preocupado.

- No, no son nervios, me duele el corazón.

- Es porque estas tensa.

- No – negó ella – no es físico, siento como si me hubieran roto el corazón – Snape levanto una ceja mirándola.

- Eso seguro que tiene que ver con el calentón de antes.

- Severus – le regaño ella.

- así que es cierto lo que cuentan Anne Snape, ha vuelto a nosotros – Anne sonrió irónicamente al rubio que en ese momento besaba su mano.


	10. Las historias se repiten

Contestación a los Reviews capitulo 8.

**Monik: Gracias me alegro de que te gustara la escena de Harry y Herminio y que aunque tarde en actualizar me sigas leyendo.**

**Mayra Potter: Yo no escribo bien ni mucho menos, he leido tu fic y he de decirte que me has dejado muy intrigada con eso de que Lily Ewans esta viva, tengo ganas de seguir leyendo mas y espero que te siga gustando el fic y perdona la tardanza.**

**Contestación a los Reviews capitulo 9**

**Lolo****: Bueno, que te conste que yo dejo la separación entre los personajes y las distintas secuencias, pero al subirlo, pierdo todo el formato que le di, si sabes como remediarlo, AYUDAME, porque me vuelve loca, gracias por tu review.**

**Angely04: Continuar lo continuo, pero la vagancia puede conmigo yo ya intente luchar contra ella, pero que nada que es mas fuerte, gracias.**

**Lothus.Hicksa: con las dudas no te dejo, pero creo que en este capitulo no te resuelvo muchas, ni ninguna en realidad, pero en el siguiente puede que ya lo comprendas.**

**Anne M. Riddle: Todo tiene su explicación, yo tambien adoro a Remus, pero si acabo con Snape... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Pues poner remedio y lo hare ya lo veras.**

Hola Lucius – saludo ella.

Anne estas más bella de lo que recordaba ¿No es verdad Narcisa? – una elegante mujer apareció detrás de el.

Siempre fue muy bonita. Severus sé bienvenido.

Narcisa – dijo como todo saludo inclinándose ante ella.

OH claro mi gran amigo Severus, acompáñame a tomar un trago y cuéntame como va mi hijo, dejemos a las mujeres conversando sobre sus cosas.

Te ves muy bien Narcisa – elogio Anne.

¿Por qué has vuelto? – interrogo fríamente.

Alguna vez debía hacerlo ¿No crees?

Vuelve a irte, es lo mejor para todos.

¿Para quien¿Para ti? Lo dudo, he visto como tus ojos se iluminaban al verle, te he dejado el camino libre y no has hecho nada, ahora soy un estorbo para ti ¿Por qué si no vas a hacer nada para cambiar las cosas?

No se dé que me hablas, tengo invitados que atender, si me disculpas – la vio desaparecer de su vista para juntarse con la demás gente que había en la casa, todos mortigafos. Cogio una copa y salio a la terraza, se apoyo en la barandilla de piedra y le dio un trago a su vaso, sintió una presencia cerca de ella y se giro pero no vio a nadie, pero la sensación de que no estaba sola no desaparecía, había algo o alguien, así que probo suerte con la única persona que creía que podía ser.

¿Dónde se puede encontrar una rata si no es entre ratas? – espero algún movimiento, alguna palabra, pero nada ocurría – la razón por la que no me dices nada se llamara ¿culpabilidad?

No, la razón es porque no sabia si me hablarías – seguiré para verlo allí delante de ella moviendo su nariz y con una sonrisa.

Por merlín Peter, estas horrible, bueno nunca fuiste una gran cosa, pero ahora ahgg.

No esperaba ninguna palabra amable por tu parte, así que no me afectan tus insultos.

Para que vamos a negarlo Peter, nunca fuimos lo que se dice amigos, pero mejor así, no puedes apuñalarme por la espalda como haces con todos los que te aprecian.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer ¿No fue lo que tu hiciste? Te casaste con Snape y rompiste el corazón de Remus ¿Qué diferencia may?

La diferencia es que eso no le costo la vida a nadie ¿Te parece poco'

Me culpas por algo que hubiese sido inevitable.

Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedes afrontar tus propias traiciones.

¿Y tu para que has vuelto?

Es la pregunta del año.

¿Te atreves a venir a esta casa como si nada pasara?

Es esta casa siempre será bienvenida, lo que no recuerdo es haberte invitado a ti – Anne se giro para encontrarse con los grises ojos de Lucius Mafoy, y no necesito volver a mirar para saber que Peter y no estaba allí – espero que no te haya molestado.

Y yo espero que nadie se entre que a tu lujosa casa vienen personas muertas y a las que buscan por la muerte de los Potter.

Vamos Anne, los dos sabemos que nadie sé enterar. ¿Pero cuéntame que has hecho en todo este tiempo?

Lucius tu fingido interés por mí me esta llegando hasta emocionar.

Los dos sabemos que siempre he tenido un interés en ti – la chica sintió como la mano de él, le acariciaba la cintura – algo que no ha cambiado en estos años – pudo notar como la mano de él descendía hasta su trasero.

Tú en cambio me produces una repulsión aun mayor que la última vez que te vi – aparto bruscamente la mano de su cuerpo, volviendo a entrar en la casa seguida por él. Busco con la mirada a Severus y cuando lo localizo se acerco a él - ¿Podemos irnos?

Claro – miro detrás de ella para poder ver a un Lucius con una copa en la mano sonriendo - ¿Ha pasado algo¿Lucius te ha molestado?

No sigue siendo el mismo imbecil de siempre.

Vámonos – se introdujo en la chimenea y Severus la siguió, pero antes no pudo evitar buscar con su mirada unos ojos azules que lo miraban desde una esquina.

Desde la mesa en la que solía sentarse en la biblioteca, pudo ver a Harry y Ron, este último la saludo con una sonrisa que ella devolvió, pero Harry la ignoro por completo.

¿Se puede saber que os pasa a vosotros dos?

Nada Ron, vamos que tengo hambre, entrega el libro de una vez y vamonos a cenar.

No habéis hablado en todo el día, ayer os besabais en un pasillo y hoy no os decís nada ¿Qué paso?

Nada ya te lo he dicho ¿Nos vamos? – respondió el moreno molesto.

Ah ya sé, lo intentaste con ella y te rechazo, por eso estáis mosqueados.

Vuelve a decir algo así y te rompo la boca.

Entonces si te la tiraste.

Ron que es Hermione. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ella así?

Ya si cuando yo te pille encima de ella bajándole la camiseta tu pensabas en "Si es Hermione, como puedes pensar en ella así".

Pues en algo parecido – dijo en un susurro mas para el que para su amigo – pero si vuelves a decir o tan siquiera pensar en ella de esa forma te juro que te romperé todos los huesos – termino con una sonrisa que hizo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera.

De acuerdo, ni lo volveré a mencionar, tranquilo, vamos a comer de una vez que hoy es el día que van a venir los gemelos, Dumbledore debe estar loco para querer contratarlos a ellos para ayudar en algo, mama no los deja entrar en casa sin registrarlos antes.

Ella los miro mientras salían de la biblioteca y se sintió más sola de lo que nunca jamás había sentido.

Miraba el techo blanco amarillento de la pared tumbada en aquel viejo sof�, desde que había vuelto miles de recuerdos inundaban su mente, produciendo en ella una gran tristeza y en mas de una ocasión había pensado que lo mejor era volverse a ir, volver de nuevo a huir, pero cada vez que ese pensamiento aparecía en su mente, recordaba a Sirius.

Su relación con Sirius había sido un poco extraña, al principio no se podía ver delante pero después de aquella fiesta que sus padres había organizado, se habían convertido en alguien muy necesario para ella y un gran amigo.

Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí Jackoson que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – ella se giro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Sirius Black.

Black tu inteligencia como es costumbre en ti brilla pro su ausencia, porque... ¿Por qué... que puedo hacer yo en mi casa en una fiesta organizada por mis padres?

¿Es tu casa? – ella afirmo con la cabeza – no lo sabía, no me molesto en saber de quien es la casa, mis padres me obligan a venir a estas estúpidas fiestas.

Anni – les interrumpió una niña – mama me ha dicho que esta noche nos dará una sorpresa ¿Sabes cual es?

No cielo, no tengo ni idea.

¿Le preguntare a Papa?

Vale – termino mientras se iba corriendo.

Me suena su cara ¿Es tu hermana?

Si, se llama Sundy, esta en cuarto.

¿Slytherin?

Ravenclaw.

¿Tu hermana va a Ravenclaw?

Sí ¿y que?

¿Y que? – casi grito él – tus padres lo saben.

Si lo saben, claro que lo saben ¿Eres tonto Black?

Perdona, pero creí que para una familia de mortigafos que sus hijos no fueran a Slytherin era una vergüenza.

¿Eso ocurre en tu caso? – pregunto ella sarcásticamente.

Soy la oveja negra de la familia querida – contesto él.

Y orgulloso que te sientes.

No sabes hasta que punto, me pregunto que pensarían tus padres de su modélica hija, si supieran que su novio es un Gryffindor y con mas de un secreto – termino guiñándole un ojo y sacando una petaca, miro a todas partes antes de abrirla y beber directamente de ella.

¿Qué es?

Ginebra – ella le acerco su vaso con limonada y el no sin antes soltar una carcajada le echo en el vaso.

¿Nos sentamos? – le indico un sillón cercano y los dos fueron hacía él.

Menuda fiesta, todo Slytherin esta aquí, veamos ahí podemos ver a Severus Snape, conversando todo lo animadamente que puede con Narcisa, mi querida prima comportándose con lo idiota que es.

No te metas con ella Black, es mi amiga y es muy buena chica, solo es un poco...

Presuntuosa, presumida, egocéntrica y un bonito jarrón para su futuro marido, que es su meta más importante en su vida.

Bueno... – dijo Anne – pero solo un poco.

Y ahí tenemos a Lucius Malfoy el que no nos quita la vista de encima, debe de temer que te lave el cerebro, como si se pudiera cambiar a una Slytherin.

¿Por qué nos odias tanto? - pregunto ella en un susurro.

¿Nos? – interrogo el confundido.

A los Slytherins.

No lo hago, no odio a los Slytherins, solo a algunos, es mas algunas de la chicas de esas casa me han hecho pasar momentos muy, muy agradables.

Eres de lo peor.

¿Porque? – pregunto él con una sonrisa que se le quito al ver que ella estaba muy seria – mi hermano menor va a Slytherin.

Lo sé, lo conozco ¿y que?

No odio a mi hermano, pero si odio en lo que se va a convertir y odio saber que tu le vas a hacer daño a Remus que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Nunca le haría daño a Remus, es lo más importante que ahí en mi vida y él lo sabe, si cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, mis padres no lo aceptan, me iré a vivir con él, porque lo quiero con todo mi corazón, lo creas tú o no.

¿En serio? – pregunto sorprendido Sirius.

Si, el y yo ya lo hemos hablado y...

Te sonrojas, cuando hablas de él te sonrojas – le cantaba Sirius con una sonrisa – que bonito.

Cállate Black.

Si todos me podéis prestar atención – el padre de Anne golpeaba una copa llamando así la atención de todos, Anne y Sirius se pusieron de pie para atenderle – hoy es un día muy especial para mí y quiero compartir mi felicidad con todos vosotros. En esta noche mi hija mayor Anne se compromete con Severus Snape – el vaso que Anne tenía en su mano resbalo hasta el suelo y Sirius pudo percibir el miedo en sus ojos.

Se lo tienes que decir – grito él en medio de un pasillo del colegio provocando que todos los miraran.

No tengo nada que decirle, esta noche hablare con mi padre y se lo diré que no me caso y baja la voz que todos nos miran.

No tenéis nada mejor que hacer – grito a las personas que los miraban – Jackoson, escúchame me he ido de casa, si necesitas un lugar para quedarte avísame o si necesitas esconderte cuando acabemos el colegio, tu solo dímelo lo que necesites.

Vamos Black mis padres no me van a echar de casa solo porque no me vaya a casar con Severus.

No sabes dónde estas metida.

No digas tonterías, cualquiera que te oyera, pensaría que son unos monstruos.

Tu solo avísame con lo que sea ¿De acuerdo?

Black la gente va a pensar que té estas preocupando por mí.

¿De acuerdo?

Si – contesto ella cansinamente.

Jackoson – susurro – Jackoson – pero nadie le contesto, oyó un llanto y se acerco hasta el lugar, hasta que choco contra un bulto en el suelo – lumus – y la pudo ver con claridad, tenia sus rodillas dobladas y sus brazos abrazándolas, escondiendo su cabeza en ellos – Jackoson – pero siguió si obtener una contestación, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo hasta que calmo su llanto y así estuvo casi una hora hasta que ella se empezó a calmar.

Tengo que casarme con Severus – dijo en un hilo de voz.

¿Que? – interrogo sorprendido – no, no tienes que hacerlo – ella seguía abrazada e él sin ninguna intención de soltarse.

Si tengo, es una orden de su señor, no se que me contó, pero le prometió que una de sus hijas se casaría con Severus y si yo no lo hago, esperaran dos años y sería con Sunday, no puedo condenar a mi hermana, no puedo.

Encontraremos una solución, nadie se va a casar con Snape.

Sabes que no la ahí – se separo de él y se puso de pie – no voy a dejar a Sunday, no puedo.

¿Qué te paso en el labio? – su mejilla estaba enrojecida y su labio partido.

Nada – negó ella con la cabeza.

¿Cómo que nada? – le levanto la barbilla – pues parece que alguien te ha dado un buen bofetón y más le vale a snivellus no tocarte.

No fue él, fue...

¿Quién fue? – interrogo Sirius sujetándola por los hombros.

Lucius, entre ellos comparten a sus mujeres y él quiso empezar a jugar conmigo.

Le voy a matar y cuando Remus se entere...

Se lo debo decir.

Si y entre los dos lo mataremos y no te volverá a poner un dedo encima.

No te preocupes no lo har�, Severus ya le explico que no me va a compartir y el muy cerdo le ofreció a Narcisa a cambio de mí.

Lo voy a matar, ofrecer a un Black como si fuera un trozo de carne.

¿Me acompañara a hablar con Remus?

¿Ahora?

Si ahora cuanto antes sepa todo será mejor.

Y lo hizo y estuvo ahí todo el tiempo que le contó a Remus, mientras él escuchaba, Remus si fiel, Remus que lo comprendió y apoyo en todo que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesito

Los ojos se le nublaban, llevaba demasiadas horas leyendo y se había vuelto a saltar la cena, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, se estiro en la silla y después cogió los libros y los fue colocando en su sitio, en eso estaba subida en una escalera cuando oyó una voz.

Pero mirar esto si Granger usa bragas negras – miro para abajo para ver a Zabini Crabbe y Goyle riéndose.

Dejadme en paz – dijo bajando de la escalera y yendo a recoger sus cosas pero Goyle le corto el paso.

¿Para quién te pones esas braguitas tan sexys Granger?

Zabini porque no te vas a buscar una conversación con alguien que tenga el mismo nivel de inteligencia que tu – volvió a intentar pasar, pero le fue imposible, desvió su mirada a su túnica donde guardaba su varita.

Sabes sangre sucia, alguien como tu no debería estar aquí, pero ya que estas, porque no aprovecharlo, tus bragas me han puesto muy caliente – dijo mientras cogía la mano de Hermione y se la llevaba a la entrepierna.

Suéltame – le grito ella mientras forcejeaba con él.

Venga sangre sucia, te voy a dar algo que no vas a olvidar en la vida.

Te juro que si no me sueltas – pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Zabini la besaba a la fuerza en cuanto sintió como la lengua del chico se metía en su boca se la mordió.

Maldita perra – bramo él golpeándole el rostro a Hermione provocando que cayera al suelo – te voy a dar lo que buscas – le abrió la camisa y se echo sobre ella.

Muy pensativa te veo – el rostro de Remus apareció sobre su cabeza.

Hola – saludo ella con una sonrisa – no te sentí llegar.

Le voy a poner una campana a la chimenea.

Sería una buena idea – rió ella incorporándose el sofá – ay – grito – mi labio.

Anne ¿Qué te ocurre¿Por qué te sangra el labio?

Es Hermione Remus, esta en peligro, debemos ir a Hogwarts.


	11. Fortaleza

Buenas.

Siento el retraso, puedo decir que he estado muy ocupada, que he tenido poco tiempo, etc, etc... cosas que no son mentira, pero la verdad fundamental es que soy una grandisa vaga, para que lo vamos a negar, aun asi, espero que me sepais perdonar y que os guste este capitulo..

Mayra Potter: Se que he tardado en actualizar, pero bueno aun asi, espero que leas este capitulo y que te guste.

Hibari: Se que deje la historia en un punto importante y que tardo mucho en actualizar, de verdad es que soy mala, mala, mala.

La Pirata: Gracias por tu review, me alegro de que tu guste el fic.

Hermionita: Chica perdona que tarde en actualizar, pero vamos si llego a saber que tengo un club de fans hubiese intentado actualizar antes, muchas gracias.

Ella aparto su rostro no quería que la volviera a besar, la tocaba y manoseaba los pechos y ella tan solo podía llorar y pensar en Harry cuando sintió una mano introducirse por debajo de su falda en ese momento solo quería desaparecer, que la tierra se abriera y la tragase. Se intento defender con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero sus brazos estaban sujetos y no podía defenderse, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin parar y fue entonces cuando oyó un grito y noto como uno de sus brazos era liberado el peso que tenia sobre ella desaparecía y alguien la levantaba del suelo, ella intento soltarse de los brazos que ahora la sujetaban, pero quien la estaba sosteniendo no la soltaba, se revolvió pero era inútil.

Hermione, todo esta bien, estas a salvo – levanto su cansada vista para ver a quien la tenía abrazada, era mucho mas alto que ella, delgado de ojos azules y pelirrojo.

¿Fred? – dijo en lo que parecía un suspiro y se acurruco contra el.

Lo van a pagar Hermione – la envolvió con su túnica y la apretó contra el – George ayuda a Ron a sujetar a Harry o terminara matándolo – la chica aparto la cabeza del pecho del chico para dirigir su vista a los otros, Ron tiraba de Harry que golpeaba a un Zabini medio inconsciente en el suelo y justo en ese momento George tiraba del otro brazo del chico para detenerle.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? – la voz los sorprendió a todos, el director seguido de la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, Anne y Remus aparecían en la biblioteca – señor Potter ¿Podría dejar de golpear al señor Zabini¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger?

Hermione ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Anne, pero ella se refugio mas en los brazos de Fred.

Déjela en paz – grito Harry.

Harry – lo regaño Remus – se que estas enfadado, pero ...

¿pero que? – grito el chico – cállate, yo confiaba en ti y tú has permitido todo esto. ¿Qué estoy enfadado? No sabes hasta que punto.

Harry – llamo Anne.

Cállese y aléjese de ella, aléjese de todos nosotros.

Lo mejor será llevarlos a todos a la enfermería – corto Dumbledore.

Hermione – Anne se acerco a ella y a Fred – vamos te acompañare a la enfermería.

Señorita – le dijo Fred – no se quien es, pero ella no quiere ir con usted.

Es la esposa de Snape – dijo Ron a su hermano y su vista se encontró con la de Severus – del profesor Snape quiero decir.

Si ya – rió George – claro la mujer de Snape, como va una mujer como usted a estar casada con eso.

George no le faltes el respeto al profesor Snape ni a su esposa – corto Remus molesto.

¿Se casaron por correspondencia?

George cállate que mi Snape todavía me da clases.

Si los señores Weasley han acabado, vayamos a la enfermería – indico el director.

Hermione no va – chillo Harry se acerco hasta ella y se la arrebato a Fred de sus brazos, le aparto el pelo del rostro y la miro de arriba abajo, cerro la túnica que Fred le había colocado sobre los hombros, beso su frente y le susurro un suave lo siento, la cogió en brazos y camino hacia la puerta, se paro en seco y sin volverse les dijo a todos los presentes – y mas vale que mantengáis a Zabini y sus secuaces alejados lo mas que podáis de mi, porque os juro que si los encontró podéis tener por seguro que los matare – salio por la puerta seguido de todo los Weasley.

No hablaba en broma – indico Remus.

Lo sé – dijo Dumbledore – lo se.

Así la ibais a proteger.

Anne esto ha sido un accidente aislado que nadie tiene que ver con el hechizo – dijo Severus.

Estaba dentro del colegio y la han atacado, si no la han podido proteger aquí dentro, que pasara cuando salga de aquí.

Estará protegida Anne tranquila – indico Dumbledore mientras hacia aparecer unas camillas para los Slytherin.

¿Qué te paso en el labio? – se giro par mirar a Severus a su lado ella inconscientemente llevo su mano a la herida.

Buena pregunta, por eso necesito que me hagas un favor.

¿Qué clase de favor?

Severus no puedes decir que si sin mas.

No. Eso seguro que terminaría metiéndome en algún lió.

Da igual, porque lo vas a hacer – le tendió un pergamino con una lista de materiales – necesito esto para mañana en la noche – el hombre leyó toda la vista.

Tú estas loca ¿No pretenderás…?

Si y no voy a aceptar una negativa.

Es peligroso.

Lo sé, pero necesito hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada sobresaltando a todos sus compañeros de habitación que lo miraron sorprendidos al verle entrar con Hermione en brazos y seguidos de Ron.

Harry – llamo Dean - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione?

Salir todos – fue la única respuesta que dio.

Es nuestra habitación – protesto Seamus y la única respuesta que recibió fue una fría y gélida mirada por parte de su compañero.

Iremos a la sala común – índico Neville cogiendo una almohada y saliendo seguido por sus compañeros.

Te has pasado – le dijo Ron.

Tu también ¡Fuera!

Harry, Hermione también es mi amiga...

Vete Ron.

Pero...

¡Vete! – el grito sobresalto tanto a Hermione que soltó un pequeño grito como a Ron que lo miro y después salio de la habitación.

Dejo a la chica sentada sobre su cama y comenzó a revolver en su baúl, hasta que saco un pequeño bote y un pañuelo, vertió algo del liquido que contenía el bote en el pañuelo, levanto el rostro de Hermione y con todo el cuidado que pudo le comenzó a limpiar la herida de su labio.

Quiero lavarme – ni siquiera ella misma sabia como había podido decir esas palabras.

Claro – se separo de ella y le acerco una toalla, fue hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió – Ron – llamo y en cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo se encontraba frente a su amigo – pide a tu hermana que le traiga un pijama a Hermione – cerro la puerta y ayudo a Hermione a entrar en el baño, allí le abrió el grifo de la ducha y se la quedo mirando sin saber que hacer - ¿Quieres que te ayude? – ella negó con la cabeza – te espero afuera, si me necesitas llámame – salio del baño y se sentó en la cama revolviéndose el pelo nerviosamente, al cabo de unos minutos Ron y Ginny entraron en la habitación.

¿Dónde esta? – pregunto la menor de los Weasley.

En el baño – en ese instante un llanto les hizo entrar a los tres para encontrarse con una Hermione, metida dentro de la ducha con la túnica de Fred aun puesta frotándose el cuerpo.

Hermione – llamo Ginny acercándose a ella.

Estoy sucia Ginny, estoy sucia – la pelirroja cerro el grifo y abrazo a su amiga que callo al suelo de rodillas, Harry se iba a acercar, pero una mirada de Ginny se lo impidió, salio a rastras de la estancia arrastrado por el otro chico dejándolas allí solas.

Siento haberte chillado antes – se excuso ante su amigo.

Por esta vez no te lo tendré en cuenta – el guiño que le dio su amigo, supo que era una broma – has perdido un poco la cabeza.

Lo hubiese matado Ron – se sentó de nuevo en su cama mientras su amigo le imitaba – si no me hubieses sujetado lo hubiera matado.

Lo se Harry, lo sé – su amigo le paso un brazo por los hombros – pero no lo hiciste.

Aun lo deseo.

Y yo – se callaron cuando Ginny salio del baño.

Voy a buscar una poción para que Hermione pueda dormir. acompáñame Ron.

No, quiero quedarme aquí con ellos – protesto el pelirrojo.

Si Zabini esta allí, alguien debe impedir que le salte encima.

No si al final voy a acabar como el héroe de Zabini.

Vamos Ron y tu – dijo señalando a Harry – que Hermione se acueste.

Tiene los genes de mi madre, manda tanto como ella.

Camina Ronald.

Lo ves – Harry sonrió cansadamente y se asomo a la puerta del baño, Hermione se miraba en el espejo y cuando el chico se acerco por detrás de ella miro su reflejo y sonrió tímidamente.

Ven a descansar – ella siguió mirándolo a través del espejo bajo su mira se giro y paso a su lado cuando sus hombros se rozaron ella cogió su mano y con un susurro pregunto.

¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Siempre que quieras – y así la siguió hasta su cama, donde después de que ella se echara el cogio su pijama y se iba a meter en el baño a cambiarse cuando la volvió a oír.

No me dejes sola, me daré la vuelta si quieres, pero no me dejes sola – ella se giro en la cama mirando a la pared y el comenzó a cambiarse, cuando finalizo se introdujo entre la sabanas, ella se volvió para vele y el le acaricio su mejilla.

Lo siento, si no me hubiese enfadado contigo, nada de esto hubiera pasado – ella sonrió y se apretó contra el cuerpo de él buscando su calor.

No tiene nada que ver y tu lo sabes, aun cuando no hubiésemos discutido, yo hubiera estado en la biblioteca estudiando.

Eso es cierto – afirmo él.

Yo siento que te enfadases tanto conmigo.

No me enfade contigo – la interrumpió el – todo es demasiado complicado en mi vida Hermione y que tu te expongas de esa manera no me ayuda a estar mas tranquilo.

Pero es bueno para ti – dijo ella incorporándose en la cama y mirándole – el profesor Dumbledore cree que te puede salvar la vida.

Ese es el problema Hermione – contesto el incorporándose también – que el cree y sabe todo lo que es mejor para mí y puede que este confundido, exhibirte a ti no es mejor para mi.

No me ha exhibido – protesto ella – solo quiere ayudar.

Hermione él decide sobre mi como si fuera una marioneta a la que manejara y manipulara y estoy arto de sentirme así, no digo que lo que hace no sea por mi bien, solo que no estoy seguro que sea lo mejor. De un tiempo a esta parte estoy sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti – el chico miraba la sabana blanca que les cubría mientras ella se sonrojaba notablemente –y perderte no entra en mis planes.

No me vas a perder – susurro ella cogiendo una de sus manos – no me va a ocurrir nada.

De eso estoy seguro – siguió el - porque como si todo el maldito mundo mágico se derrumba, que a ti nadie te volverá a poner una mano encima – ella rió nerviosamente y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Un error, esas eran las únicas palabras que daban vueltas en su cabeza, todo había sido un error, querer que Hermione protegiera a Harry, que entre ellos el vinculo era suficientemente grande para que nada lo pudiera romper que su amor podría con esto, miro inconscientemente al hombre que leía un libro en frente suyo, el amor no lo puedo todo y de eso sabía ella bastante, no había dejado de amarlo y sabía que aun cuando cien años pasaran lo dejaría de hacer, pero aun así eso no era suficiente para que funcionara lo suyo, se necesitaba mas para que todo pudiera salir bien y lo que necesitaban era paz y ellos no podían concederla.

No es tu culpa – comento Remus sin levantar la vista del libro.

¿Eh? – estaba confusa.

Lo que le paso a Hermione no es culpa tuya.

Creme es mas culpa mía de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Ha sido un fallo lamentable que estoy seguro que no se repetirá y no debemos olvidar que se llego a tiempo y que Hermione no a sufrido daños mayores.

¿Eso te ayuda a dormir? – por primera vez levanto la vista del libro para fijarla en ella.

Si, si es así como lo quieres ver, a mi me ayuda.

Ya – contesto ella con tono sarcástico – cada uno se perdonada como puede.

¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Qué esperas que conteste?

No lo sé Remus – grito ella – pero que seas tan diplomático con todo me ataca un poco los nervios.

Chillar y patalear a mi no me ayuda – contesto el impasible.

Pues a mi si, vamos en serio no estas ni una pizca preocupado por lo que paso esta noche.

Estoy bastante inquieto por lo que ha pasado, pero conozco bien a Harry y a Hermione ellos pueden superar esto.

¿Y nosotros? – pregunto ella bajando bastante el tono de voz.

¿Que? – interrogo el sorprendido.

¿Podemos nosotros? –volvió a repetir ella con mas seguridad que antes.

Anne yo no sé lo que quieres oír, no se que te tengo que decir.

Tiene gracia – sonrió tristemente mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacía la habitación que ocupaba – porque yo tampoco se que debes decir.

En la hora del desayuno, en todas las mesas se comentaba el accidente del día anterior, nadie sabía detalladamente que era lo que había ocurrido, solamente que Blaise Zabini había atacado a un chica y que ahora estaba en la enfermería, que Dumbledore estaba esperando la visita de sus padres y que lo iba a expulsar ese mismo día.

En la mesa de Gryffindor los tres amigos comían sin decir nada, esperando que nadie sospechara que ellos estaban involucrados en los rumores y que alguien le preguntara a Hermione que era lo que había ocurrido.

Harry miraba atentamente hacía la mesa de Slytherin y cuando el sujeto que esperaba se levanto de la mesa para salir del comedor, el disimuladamente le siguió.

Malfoy – llamo cuando estuvo detrás de él – Malfoy – repitió mientras el rubio se paraba.

¿Qué quieres Potter? – pregunto sin girarse.

No voy a hacer esto más de una vez, así que no esperes que lo repita – empezó.

Termina lo que vienes a decir – contesto fríamente.

Gracias – dijo Harry con trabajo – no sé porque lo hiciste y no lo quiero saber, pero gracias.

No me las des, no lo he hecho por ti – contesto girándose para mirarle.

No sé porque lo has hecho, no te lo voy a preguntar, lo único que me importa es que Hermione esta bien y porque mucho que me joda y creme que lo hace, si tu no me hubieses avisado no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

No se repetirá, creme – dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta – os sigo odiando a ti al pobretón y a la sangre sucia.

Y nosotros a ti tranquilo.

Llevaban casi una hora en la habitación del profesor de pociones, ella sentada en la silla movía el pie inconscientemente mientras se mordía las uñas.

¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? – pregunto el con un vaso en la mano.

No, pero necesito saber porque pasa esto, es muy extraño Severus y no me hace gracia que mis sentimientos estén unidos a los de una adolescente.

Tiéndete en mi cama – y ella así lo hizo, se acostó mientras el le daba el vaso – te doy diez minutos.

El máximo es veinte – protesto ella.

No, lo máximo que un mago ha podido estar es veinte, pero era alguien fuerte y poderoso y en la quinta vez que lo hizo, te doy diez y ni uno más, si tu cuerpo no lo soporta no podrás volver Anne, diez minutos.

De acuerdo – concedió ella bebiendo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago – por Merlín sabe horrible.

Que esperabas que lo endulzara para ti, si lo hubiese echo… - pero no oyó las siguientes palabras, sus ojos se cerraron y sintió como si su cuerpo flotara hasta otro lugar.

Te esperaba – fueron las palabras que oyó antes de abrir sus ojos.

Estas igual, tan joven…

Pues tú estas horrible, eres algo ¿vieja?

Gracias, es un placer volver a verte.

Tardaste, sabia que vendrías.

¿Porque¿Acaso eres ahora adivina?

Puede ser.

Yo más bien diría que eres una manipuladora.

Oye – se ofendió – esas palabras son muy duras.

Lily ¿Qué me has echo?


	12. Explicaciones

- Te ayude a cumplir tu promesa – contesto con una sonrisa – ¿nos sentamos? – y entonces Anne se fijo en donde estaba, era una cocina, la pelirroja estaba sentada en la mesa mirándola y señalándole la ventana, Anne se acerco y corrió un poco las cortinas para ver, la vista era de un gran terreno verde, al fondo se veían montañas y grandes árboles, oyó unos gritos y miro hacia el cielo, donde dos hombres volaban en escoba, se volvió para mirar a la mujer que asintió con la cabeza – salen todos los días a volar, James esta muy feliz desde que Sirius a llegado y el parece estar recuperando una calma que había perdido. ¿Qué tal Remus?

- ¿Qué tal Remus es lo único que me vas a decir?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- No lo sé. ¿Qué tal…? Oye Anne que sepas que te hechice a ti y a Hermione para que pudierais sentir lo que siente la otra.

- ¿Estas enfadada por el hechizo?- pregunto tranquilamente.

- Lily si no estuvieras muerta, te mataría.

- Anne me prometiste que realizarías el hechizo.

- Y lo he hecho.

- Si pero porque te obligaron a volver.

- No puedo creer que este discutiendo esto contigo.

- No es un tema de discusión, además no estamos discutiendo.

- ¿Cómo llamas tú a esto?

- Una conversación entre amigas.

- Sabes que sigues siendo insoportable.

- Y tu una cabezota, nada a cambiado – contesto con una sonrisa que su amiga no contesto.

- Todo a cambiado Lily, todo, tu... vosotros – dijo señalando la ventana – estáis... ya no ...

- Estamos muertos Anne, puedes decirlo.

- No – negó ella con la cabeza – no puedo.

- Debes de tener fe.

- Hace tiempo que la perdí – contesto sentándose enfrente de su amiga – ya no puedo creer.

- Pues debes hacerlo, tienes que creer que todo saldrá bien y que conseguiréis vencer, por eso realice el hechizo Anne porque sabía que tu sola no volverías.

- Pero no fue justo, no solo por mi, si no por Hermione, esta confundida, no sabe cuales son sus sentimientos ni los míos, soñó con el día que te vi por última vez.

- Lo sé, desde aquí lo sé todo.

- ¿Y eso en que ayuda?

- Es fantástico Anne, yo nunca pensé que las cosas saldrían así, cuando realice el hechizo, te juro que no fue para que Hermione fuera la protectora de Harry, si no para que…

- No lo digas – dijo Anne – no quiero oírlo.

- Debes afrontar tus miedos.

- No es miedo Lily, no es miedo, es por el bien de todos, por eso me fui.

- La razón por la que te fuiste se llama cobardía, cielo – dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

- No estoy aquí para que me juzgues Lily, si no para saber que es exactamente lo que hiciste.

- Es increíble que Harry y Hermione estén enamorados, eso era algo con lo que yo no contaba.

- Tengo la sensación de que no escuchas nada de lo que te digo.

- Que Hermione sea la protectora de Harry, es maravilloso.

- Entiendo que quieras que tu hijo venza y viva Lily, pero no tenías derecho a exponer a Hermione.

- No lo hago, lo hace ella sola.

- Pero no quiero que lo haga, no quiero que muera Lily.

- Lo se Anne ¿Crees que yo quiero que muera Harry? – pregunto con una triste sonrisa.

- Pero tu también decidiste hace años lo que hacer. No pensaba que llegaría a Hogwarts ni que conocería a Harry ni que se …

- Enamorasen.

- No me lo recuerdes.

- ¿Porque? El amor es bueno.

- Estar cerca de Harry la puede matar.

- El también puede morir.

- Si Lily, pero es mi hija de la que hablas – Anne pudo ver la palidez en el rostro de su amiga que miraba sobre su hombro, se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro de Hermione desencajado por la noticia – Hermione yo…

- No – grito ella – no, cállate – y se desvaneció en el aire.

- Lo siento Anne, te juro que no tengo nada que ver en todo esto, no pretendía que esto pasara.

- La deje con una buena familia Lily, lejos de la magia ¿Cómo a pasado esto? – pregunto derrumbándose sobre la mesa – no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo.

- Porque es tu hija y sus poderes tan fuertes como los tuyos y los de su padre, la magia despertaría en ella quisieras tú o no.

- Ate sus poderes, no tenían que haber despertado nunca.

- No…- susurro la pelirroja – a no ser que yo los desatara.

- Lily – suspiro – Severus me esta despertando – dijo mientras veía como su mano se desvanecía – debo ir.

- Si, o no podrás volver.

- Tal vez aquí estaría mejor.

- Deja de escapar de la vida Anne, deja solo que las cosas pasen, a veces duelen, pero otras veces te hacen muy feliz, nosotros te estaremos esperando para cuando tu momento llegue – fue lo último que la oyó.

- No se como permitiste que hiciera esto – oía unas voces a su alrededor que le resultaban muy molestas.

- No me pidió permiso, solo ayuda, lo hubiese echo conmigo o sin mi.

- Os podéis callar – susurro sin abrir sus ojos – la cabeza parece me que fuera a estallar.

- Anne – llamaron junto a ella - ¿Estas bien?

- Si Remus, solo agotada, pero estoy bien – abrió los ojos para ver al licántropo sentado en la cama.

- Eso que has hecho es una estupidez – grito – te pones en peligro para nada – su tono de voz cada vez era mas alto – sabes que existía la posibilidad de que no pudieras volver – se levanto furioso de la cama y salio de la estancia dando un portazo.

- Parece que se ha enfadado – Anne ni tan siquiera le contesto miraba hacía el techo de la habitación – vas a tener que hablar con él, Anne creo que no me prestas atención.

- Ahora tengo un problema mayor que Remus – pero no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y una chica furiosa entraba en la habitación.

- Señorita Granger no le han enseñado a picar a la puerta antes de entrar en una sala y a vestir algo mas adecuado – le dijo al ver a la chica solamente con su camisón, pero ella ni tan siquiera le miro, se acerco despacio a la cama en la que reposaba Anne.

- ¿Es cierto? – pregunto.

- ¿Si es cierto el qué? – pregunto su profesor.

- Ahora no es un buen momento para hablar de esto Hermione – contesto la mujer.

- ¿Qué no es un buen momento? – grito la chica.

- Señorita Granger – la increpo Severus – esta usted en mis aposentos, por lo tanto le ordeno que controle su tono de voz.

- Cállese – le chillo ella – esto no tiene nada que ver con usted - y un pensamiento cruzo su mente en ese momento - ¿o sí? – preguntó mirando a la mujer.

- Hermione podemos mañana hablar de esto mañana, ve a dormir y descansa, mañana mas tranquilas charlaremos del tema.

- No – negó ella.

- Hermione – Harry entraba en la habitación seguido por Ron - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada Harry, solo he venido a darle las buenas noches a mi madre, que descanses mami – dijo sarcásticamente saliendo atropelladamente de la habitación y empujando a sus dos amigos en su huida.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir? – pregunto el pelirrojo, pero no recibió ninguna contestación, su amigo miraba a la mujer que se tapaba el rostro con una mano.

- ¿Es cierto? – pregunto el moreno.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia Señor Potter.

- Harry – le llamo Anne - ve con ella, te va a necesitar.

- Sabe – contesto él – ya teníamos bastantes problemas sin que estuviera usted aquí – se giro y agarrando a Ron salio de la estancia.

- Vas haciendo amigos por donde quiera que vas.

- He de hablar con Remus… no sé como se lo voy a decir…

- Creo que primero deberías aclarar las cosas con ella.

- Me odia Severus ¿Qué quieres que aclare?

- Se que se te ocurrirá algo, siempre se te ocurre.

Hermione corría por los pasillos estaba mas furiosa de lo que nunca había recordado, todo su mundo se había venido abajo en menos de un año y ahora además se le sumaba el encuentro con una madre totalmente desconocida y que no había sentido ningún remordimiento cuando la había abandonado, sintió como era agarrada por un brazo y volteara para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su amigo, no necesito decirle nada, el ya lo sabía todo, se arrojo a sus brazos y lloro, de impotencia, de dolor y el solo la apretó contra él, no le digo nada, sabía que no podía hacer nada para que el dolor de su amiga remitiera, Ron junto a él, miraba a sus zapatos como si en ellos fuera a encontrar las palabras que debía decir en ese momento.

- La odio – dijo Hermione contra el cuello de él – la odio.

- No lo creo – negó su amigo.

- Pues creetelo – contesto ella tozudamente.

- Hermione – la separo un poco de él para poder verla a los ojos hinchados por el llanto – no la odias y lo sabes, estas enfadada, solo es eso.

- Harry no lo entiendes – gimió ella – me engaño.

- Sabes – el se mordió el labio como si le costara decir esas palabras – yo he soñado muchas veces que todo era un engaño, que mis padres estaban vivos y que solo se habían escondido y que cuando los veía me enfadaba por haberme dejado, pero la felicidad de encontrarlos era mayor que mi enfado.

- Eso es muy bonito Harry, pero yo no sé si es eso lo que siento, ahora lo único que quiero es saber porque hizo lo que hizo.

- Supongo que te debo varias explicaciones – los dos jóvenes se separaron para ver a quien le hablaba.

- Te vemos en la torre Hermione – dijo Harry, ella no contesto miraba a la mujer que con la vista clavada en el suelo intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

Cuando se quedaron solas ninguna dijo nada Anne se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada y Hermione lentamente se fue acercando a ella y sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Porque? – interrogo en un susurro.

- Ni siquiera se por donde empezar – contesto la otra.

- Suele ser bueno por el principio.

- No estoy segura de que cuando empezó todo Hermione, ni tan siquiera de hasta que punto el principio te influye a ti, pero por algún lado ahí que empezar. Sirius – la otra la miro sorprendida – no – negó Anne al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica – Sirius no tiene nada que ver contigo, solo es el contrapuesto, yo conocía a la familia Black desde que nací, eran de sangre pura al igual que mi familia, pero tenían un fallo su hijo mayor, el día de la selección del sombrero cuando entramos en nuestro primer año, el deseo con todas sus fuerzas no ser como su familia, con solo once años, sabía lo que quería y el sombrero lo envió a Gryffindor y yo solo deseaba con todo mi corazón que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mi, quería ir a la casa que ellos habían ido y lo deseaba con todo mi ser, cuando me colocaron el sombrero el me lo dijo, mi casa debía ser Ravenclaw, yo negué y le pedí y rogué para que me enviara a Slytherin y aun cuando el se negaba yo lo deseaba tanto que el termino cediendo, la casa que me correspondió fue la que mis ancestros habían vivido y mis padres se sintieron tan orgullosos y yo a la vez tan vacía…siempre hice lo que ellos me pidieron, las mejores notas, educación y sobre todo no debía olvidar que era una sangre pura, pero me hice amiga de Lily y eso fue algo que mis padres nunca supieron, no les podía contar que mi mejor amiga era como ellos denominaban una sangre sucia, cuando me echaban sus charlas sobre que los sangres puras eran mejores que ningún otro mago y que los hijos de muggles no deberían estar en el mismo colegio que nosotros, yo siempre les daba la razón y me sentía sucia porque con mis palabras traicionaba a mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Ella lo sabía? – interrogo Hermione.

- Si, siempre le contaba todo a Lily, jamás le escondía nada, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor Hermione, porque dentro de mí me sentía sucia, por mostrar dos caras completamente distintas, hasta que… bueno yo me enamore.

- ¿Ahí es donde entra Remus?

- Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendida.

- En le recuerdo que le diste a Harry, tu le rozas la mano y vuestras miradas…

- Eres muy observadora.

- ¿Pero no entiendo como te casaste con el profesor Snape si querías a Remus? ¿El profesor Snape es mi padre?

- Todo a su debido tiempo – contesto Anne golpeándole cariñosamente la nariz con su dedo índice - ¿Ya no me odias tanto?

- No estoy segura del todo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Continuare entonces tal vez consiga que no me guardes tanto dolor. Remus fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, yo siempre había sentido algo por él, no sabía porque había cruzado las palabras justas, nunca nos saludábamos cuando nos encontrábamos, pero a mi siempre me había gustado y un día paso y él sin proponérselo cambio mi vida, estaba dispuesta a dejar a mi familia por él, no me importaba si ellos estaban de acuerdo o no, yo le quería, hasta que un día descubrí de la peor manera que mi padre había ofrecido a una de sus hijas para casarse con Severus, "su señor" como el lo llamaba se lo había ordenado.

- ¿No entiendo por que aceptaste? – corto Hermione – si querías a Remus de verdad, te tenias que haber negado.

- Y lo hice Hermione, me negué, le dije a mi padre que no me casaría con Severus, se puso furioso yo nunca lo había visto así y entonces me dijo aquellas palabras que cambiarían mi vida para siempre, si yo no me casaba con Severus, lo haría entonces Sundy.

- ¿Sundy? – interrogo la otra - ¿Quién es?

- Mi hermana menor, no le importaba nada mas que lo que su amo le decía y yo no podía permitir que mi hermana pasara por aquello, ella era tan brillante, siempre sonreía y era dulce y cariñosa, no podía permitir que mi egoísmo condenada a la única persona a la que yo le importaba en mi familia, si hubiese sabido el resultado, creeme que no lo hubiera echo.

- ¿Cuál fue el resultado? – Anne suspiro antes de seguir relatando su historia y una persona lo escuchaba todo escondido en la oscuridad.

- Sundy era muy poderosa o no sé… Voldemort la mando matar y mi padre no dudo en hacerlo con sus propias manos y yo me fui, corrí hacía la única persona con la que quería estar y el me abrió de nuevo sus brazos.

- Remus – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- Si, el me consoló aun le amaba y me dio pánico pensar en que el también podría morir, si que huí, me aleje de el y de todas las personas que por estar cerca de mi podía poner en peligro, algo mas tarde me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada de ti,

- Y huiste también de mi – termino la chica.

- No Hermione, no fue así, creía que lo que hacia era lo correcto, que te mantenía a salvo, eras tan pequeña y tan frágil y luego Lily estaba tan aterrorizada por lo que le podía pasar a su familia, vivía en continuo miedo con un bebe al que quería proteger ante todo y eso fue lo que me hizo tomar mi decisión, te entregue a una buena familia y me asegure de que no te faltara de nada, te mantuve lo mas lejos que pude de la magia, hasta que una pelirroja entrometida tomo sus propias medidas y conociste a Harry y te viste metida en toda esta maldita guerra.

- Yo le agradezco a la madre de Harry lo que hizo.

- Creeme Hermione si te digo que cuando te di en adopción de verdad pensaba que era lo mejor para ti, que estarías mejor que conmigo, yo nunca permanecía mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio y mi vida era un desastre, pero todos los días pensaba en ti, la sorpresa me la lleve cuando llegue y te vi., se que no es fácil que me perdones y no te voy a pedir que lo hagas de inmediato, pero espero que algún día lo puedas llegar a hacer.

- Aun… no me has dicho quien es mi padre.

- Esa es una buena pregunta – dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras - ¿Quién es su padre Anne?

- Remus…

Se lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar y se que no tengo perdón, pero este capitulo me ha costado bastante de sacar, me quede completamente bloqueada y no sabía como continuarlo, espero que para quienes lo lean aun asi les haya valida la espera.


End file.
